


熊仔

by poppyshen



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyshen/pseuds/poppyshen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬日战士在逃亡中。与他作伴的还有一个小男孩儿，而这个孩子深信他是他的父亲。没有人能比他本人更惊讶了。</p><p>“爸爸，那是什么？”</p><p>爸爸一惊，看向斯蒂凡。“这是一把卡拉什尼科夫，”他用一种奇怪的语调说道。“你不能碰它，明白吗？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 来自俄罗斯的爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Medvezhonok](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520028) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> -lz喜欢kidfic。要是不萌，不许打脸。另外，请好好阅读CP警告……  
> -本文里有很多俄罗斯的名字，为了尊重作者（营造异国情调的）创作意图，大部分将按惯例音译。对白部分将直接译成汉语，并且标注。  
> -无beta，请帮忙纠错捉虫。  
> - **警告** ：在伪科学、伪医学实践和人工受精的伪装下所进行的不知情/未经本人同意的生殖行为。  
> -Statistics: 37000+ Chinese Characters, 总字数统计：三万七千多汉字

“你叫什么名字？”  
　  
“斯蒂凡•雅科夫列维奇•梅德韦德。”  
　  
“这画里是什么？是你画的吗？”  
　  
这个长着棕色头发和大大的棕色眼睛的孩子绽开了笑容。鉴于他们四周的灰暗衰败，这个笑容欢快得不可思议。他点点头。“这是我家的房子，这是我的猫，萨莎，这是妈妈，这是爸爸。”  
　  
这幅画上胡乱堆满了色彩、结构可疑的墙壁、一张张笑脸，和代表眼睛的黑色点点。  
　  
“你父母去哪儿？”　  
　  
孩子的表情立刻变了。他四下张望了一下，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。  
　  
“你最后一次见到你的父母是什么时候？”  
　  
“我——”他的下唇颤动了起来，但他没有哭。孩子被带回了他的卧室，而那里并没比审讯室多出多少家庭氛围。他呼唤着他的妈妈和他的爸爸。  
　  
　*  
　  
[开始传送] _开始录音_ ：  
 _对象熊崽 [1]，年龄三岁，进展令人满意。按照预期，他在关键指标上的表现保持在百分之九十五的水平线上。值得注意的是，记忆操纵卓有成效。对象熊崽并不知道自己双亲的真实身份。_  
　  
 _我认为我们已经避免了在对象幼狮身上所犯的错误，相信你能回想起当年母子纽带不经意形成一事。虽然幼狮后来成为了强干的特工，那仍无疑是一次失败。（参见日期为2002年1月的通讯，详细记录了他失踪的前后。）对象熊崽关于母亲至多有模糊的回忆，足以带来慰藉，但不会分散他的心神_ 。  
　  
 _我进而认为对象阿尔法DNA的使用毫无疑问是一次的成功。毕竟他是我们的杰作。他的后代也不可能逊色。我们将在红屋的失败之处取得成功，而——你是什么人？你不能进来——_  
　  
[传送终止]  
　  
　*  
　  
斯蒂凡知道爸爸会来找他的。他知道他只需要耐心点儿。他已经学会了这点，就像他学会数数和认字母一样。爸爸永远都会来找他的。  
　  
“过来， _熊仔_ ，”爸爸低声说着，将斯蒂凡连带那些扎人的床单一把抄起抱在怀内。  
　  
“妈妈在哪儿？”  
　  
“我不知道，”爸爸说。“我不知道你父母在哪儿，不过我们必须离开这儿，斯蒂凡，你明白吗？”  
　  
斯蒂凡点了点头，但他不明白。他把鼻子蹭到爸爸脖子上，就在爸爸的金属胳膊和肩膀接头的地方，吸了吸气。一切闻上去都很像爸爸，所以一切都会好的。  
　  
爸爸很强壮，能单手抱着斯蒂凡跑下这栋难看的建筑里所有的楼梯。这里不是他的家，这里没有猫咪萨沙，也没有妈妈跟着厨房里的收音机低声地歌唱。爸爸让斯蒂凡无论发生什么都要闭着眼睛，绝对不能睁开。爸爸告诉斯蒂凡会有一些叫嚷声和响声，他把自己的帽子戴在斯蒂凡的头上，将它拉下来盖住斯蒂凡的耳朵，接着爸爸奔跑起来，把斯蒂凡颠得很厉害，不过斯蒂凡不介意，因为他挂在爸爸身上，胳膊紧紧地环着爸爸的脖子。  
　  
斯蒂凡不记得太多后来发生的事情。爸爸用一种不是俄语的语言叫喊着，人们也对他大喊大叫，他们听上去很生气。然后爸爸换成俄语，他的手牢牢抓在斯蒂凡的背上。  
　  
“我会把这整个地方都炸了，我向你保证。”  
　  
“把孩子给我们， _士兵_ [2]。他不关你的事儿——”  
　  
“他似乎觉得关我的事。”  
　  
“他很单纯——他不懂——他——”  
　  
爸爸向前走，那些声音越来越弱。斯蒂凡想也许他们是害怕了，虽然大人们不会害怕。大人们像爸爸一样勇敢。他们也像妈妈一样微笑。妈妈几乎从来不哭，除了在这些人把他带走的时候。  
　  
“你们比红屋 **还要** 作恶多端。”爸爸说。  
　  
“ _雅沙_ ，要是你走出那扇门——”　  
　  
爸爸很勇敢，大人们都很勇敢。他继续前进。这个夜晚很暖和，斯蒂凡不需要那顶帽子，但他继续戴着它，因为那是爸爸给他戴上的。然后夜晚变得更暖和了，接着传来一声大大的响声，还有一阵热热的空气。爸爸开始奔跑。斯蒂凡抱得更紧了。他也许睡着了，因为接下来他知道的事情是爸爸把他放在一辆汽车的后座上，嘴里念着某种不是俄语的语言， _我他妈是在干什么_ ？  
　  
　*  
　  
斯蒂凡醒来的时候已经是大白天了，太阳透过薄薄的红色窗帘照了进来，一切都粉粉的。爸爸坐在靠房间角落的椅子里，他在桌上放了什么东西。  
　  
“爸爸，那是什么？“  
　  
爸爸一惊，看向了斯蒂凡。“这是一把卡拉什尼科夫[3]。”他用一种奇怪的声调说，“你不能碰它，明白吗？”  
　  
斯蒂凡点了点头。他爬下了床。这是大人的床，他突然觉得非常自豪，因为他不用再睡在婴儿床里，由一圈栅栏防止跌跤了。他走到爸爸跟前，奋力爬上了爸爸的膝头。　  
　  
“妈妈在哪儿？”他玩了一会儿爸爸上衣的扣子，小声问道。  
　  
爸爸深吸了口气。斯蒂凡能听见，因为他的耳朵正贴在爸爸的胸口，他还能听见爸爸心脏在扑通扑通地跳动。有那么一会儿，爸爸什么都没说，但接下来他用胳膊环住斯蒂凡，在斯蒂凡的头顶上叹了一口气。  
　  
“我不知道。斯蒂帕什卡。”爸爸轻声说道，斯蒂凡有那么点明白了，于是哭了起来。  
　  
　*  
　  
他们整天整天呆在屋子里。爸爸晚上出门，他让斯蒂凡不要给任何人开门，甚至是他自己。他嘴里嘀咕着什么把一个三岁的小孩独自留在家里之类的话。斯蒂凡想告诉他，他就要满四岁了。  
　  
斯蒂凡的生日是十二月二十七日，马上就要到了，因为那是在秋天之后的冬天，他知道这点。就好像他会数数，认字母，明白要永远听爸爸的话。  
　  
爸爸带着用亮晶晶、脆脆的纸包着的薄煎饼回来了。这是斯蒂凡很长时间以来吃的最好的一顿晚餐。  
　  
等他们吃完饭，斯蒂凡觉得该到洗澡的时间了，因为晚饭后总是洗澡时间，但爸爸什么都没说。斯蒂凡再次爬上他的膝头，而这一次爸爸更快地用手臂搂住了他，斯蒂凡握住了爸爸的金属手。他还小的时候，妈妈告诉他有时候爸爸会因为他的手而难过，所以斯蒂凡决不会把它和爸爸那只指甲、掌上横了一条伤疤的温暖的手区分对待。暗地里，斯蒂凡觉得自己更喜欢爸爸的金属手，因为它与众不同，而别人总是说斯蒂凡与众不同，说他很特别。  
　  
“斯蒂凡，”爸爸说。　  
　  
“嗯，爸爸，”斯蒂凡说。  
　  
“为什么你要那么叫我？”  
　  
斯蒂凡哈哈笑了起来，因为爸爸在犯傻。爸爸不常犯傻，妈妈说会这样是因为他有许多严肃的事情需要考虑。“因为你是我的爸爸。”  
　  
“你叫什么名字？”  
　  
“斯蒂凡•雅科夫列维奇。”  
　  
“你知道我的名字是什么吗， _熊仔_ ？”爸爸轻轻收紧了手臂。  
　  
“你是雅科夫•尤利耶维奇。”  
　  
“没错。”爸爸又叹了一口气。“没错。妈妈叫什么名字？”  
　  
斯蒂凡张开嘴想回答，但他不知道该说什么。“忘记了。”他小声说。他不想哭鼻子，因为他是像爸爸一样的大人。然后他开始用手抓着薄煎饼往嘴里送，热乎乎的奶酪在他手指上淌得到处都是。再然后他在大人的床上睡觉了。  
　  
爸爸轻轻摸着他的背，告诉他一切都会好起来的。  
　  
　*  
　  
他们在一辆汽车里。斯蒂凡认为这不是他们家的旧汽车，尽管这辆车也很老，还呼哧呼哧地发着响声。这声音让爸爸骂人。爸爸一骂人，斯蒂凡就咯咯笑，斯蒂凡一咯咯笑，爸爸就笑了。它属于爸爸像样的笑容里的一种，他眼角的褶子也变得更多了。  
　  
“我们要去哪儿，爸爸？”  
　  
“我们去弗拉基米尔。”爸爸说。  
　  
“我们到了吗？”  
　  
“远着呢，斯蒂帕什卡。”爸爸温和地对他笑了笑。这样的笑容是新的，斯蒂凡觉得自己喜欢它。“我们走的是条远路。”汽车又哼哧哼哧了起来，爸爸用力摁着方向盘。“这蠢货——一堆垃圾——”  
　  
斯蒂凡笑得脸都皱起来了，接着爸爸也大笑起来。爸爸的眼睛睁得大大的，眼神有点点狂野。  
　  
这天晚上他们在一个叫做苏兹达尔的城镇落脚。爸爸说他们必须睡在车里，斯蒂凡觉得这是他听过的最刺激的事情。他们做过一片低地。那片荒野里却建了一座有着漂亮拱顶的教堂。他们得过一座木桥，一条小河在他们的脚下慢腾腾地淌过。而草长得几乎比斯蒂凡还要高。爸爸把他抬了起来，他们走进教堂，里面真是又凉快又安静。  
　  
等到他们离开时，太阳已经落山了，斯蒂凡很怕他们会迷失方向，但爸爸把手放在他的肩膀上，对他说只要有人在找他们，他们就不会真的迷失。  
　  
斯蒂凡还是不放心，于是他把爸爸的手握得死死的。他们睡在车的后座上。这是个温暖的夜晚，而斯蒂凡被安全地裹在爸爸的胸口。他们很早就醒了，因为夜晚很短。他们开车进了城，那里有白白的墙和蓝蓝的屋顶。他们停在一家商店门口买面包，斯蒂凡还想要吃薄煎饼。热热的奶酪淌满了他的手指，但爸爸今天很安静。  
　  
弗拉基米尔是个大城市。斯蒂凡觉得自己从没到过这么大的城市。他听说过莫斯科和圣彼得堡，虽然这两个地方他都没去过。他们把车停在一处露天停车场里，那里的水泥地已经有点开裂，角角落落里长满了野草。在爸爸把包往身上背的当口，一辆公共汽车停了下来，车上跳下来一群女孩儿。  
　  
“啊呀，他真漂亮。”她们说，当斯蒂凡意识到她们说的是他的时候，立刻躲到了爸爸的腿后面。  
　  
爸爸把手伸向他。即便是夏天，他仍穿着长袖衣服，左手上戴着手套。斯蒂凡紧紧地握住了它。  
　  
“打招呼，斯蒂凡。”爸爸说。他哈哈大笑着，是那种很温暖的笑声，和爸爸高兴时候的笑声不一样。那些女孩儿们又咯咯笑了一会儿，大概她们听不出其中的区别吧。爸爸是个撒谎高手，斯蒂凡突然意识到。不过，爸爸永远不会对他撒谎。  
　  
斯蒂凡觉得他们走了有好几英里路，但他一次也没有抱怨，尽管他的两条腿累得慌。直到他绊了一跤，爸爸才骂了一声，将他抄起抱进怀里。  
　  
“对不起，爸爸，”斯蒂凡说。“你别生气——”  
　  
“我没有生你的气，斯蒂帕什卡。”爸爸说。“我是生我自己的气。你有个没用的爸爸。”　  
　  
“你是我最喜欢的爸爸，”史蒂芬说，怎么可能有别人比爸爸更好呢，光是这样想就让他很生气。爸爸忘了斯蒂凡还小，但这不是爸爸的错，尤其是在斯蒂凡正尽全力要变得像个大人的时候。  
　  
“很高兴你这么说。”爸爸说，声音有点断断续续，就好像他在笑一样，这挺奇怪的，因为斯蒂凡没有在说笑话。  
　  
他们来到一栋建筑跟前。它有点像斯蒂凡和爸爸妈妈萨沙一起住的公寓楼。爸爸按了几个按钮。  
　  
“什么事？”门边上的小播音器里传来一个沙哑的声音。  
　  
“医生，是我，雅沙。”爸爸说。“我需要你的帮助。”  
　  
一阵沉默，接着是一声尖利的哔声。爸爸把门推开。电梯坏了，所以爸爸只好走上楼。这段路很长，但当他们停在一扇有着金色数字、红漆开始剥落的门前时，爸爸都没怎么喘气。  
　  
“九——三——二，”斯蒂凡骄傲地说。  
　  
他们走进去的时候，斯蒂凡皱起了鼻子。这间公寓闻起来很怪，就像医院。  
　  
“雅沙，瞧你都干了什么？”一个高个男子用灰色的毛巾擦着手，从另一间屋子里走了出来。 “搞报复性破坏是一回事，但拐走一个小孩——啊，他就是那个小熊崽。”  
　  
“问他叫什么名字，”爸爸说。“来吧，列尼亚。问他。”  
　  
男人在他面前蹲下来的时候，斯蒂凡一动不动。  
　  
“你叫什么名字？”男人粗着嗓子问。  
　  
斯蒂凡不喜欢他，但爸爸正在一边看着。“斯蒂凡•雅科夫列维奇•梅德韦德。”他说。  
　  
“啊哈，”那个男人说。“我明白他们干了什么了。”  
　  
“我很高兴我们中有人明白。”爸爸说。他向斯蒂凡伸出手，斯蒂凡紧紧抱住它。“我们能在这里住下吗，列尼亚？”  
　  
男人盯着他们俩好一会儿，接着他摸了摸下巴。“可以，没问题。”  
　  
后来，爸爸把史蒂夫安顿到床上睡下。床单闻起来怪怪的，和斯蒂凡家里的那些干净的床单一点也不像。不过，斯蒂夫几乎立刻就睡着了。  
　  
　*  
　  
他醒过来的时候，房间里黑乎乎的，只有门下面还亮着一道细细的银色光线。斯蒂凡能听见爸爸和列尼亚说话的声音，轻轻地像老鼠一样。他从床上蹭了下来，轻手轻脚走到门边，透过门缝往外看去，只见爸爸和列尼亚坐在桌边，面前各有一个杯子，桌上有个半满的玻璃瓶子。爸爸咕咚咕咚喝下了他的那杯，列尼亚又给他倒了一杯。  
　  
“你知道这意味着什么，雅科夫。”  
　  
爸爸看上去很累。“意味着我们必须要离开俄罗斯。”  
　  
“别太着急了，”列尼亚说。“没错，你必须要离开，但他们会找你的。你应该先在这儿等等。等上两个星期，或者一个月。他们会以为你往东去了。我可以为你安排一次在叶卡捷琳堡[4]的假目击，如果你想要的话。”  
　  
爸爸表情一变，又喝光了一杯。“你为什么要帮我们？”  
　  
“你为什么来找我，雅沙？一定不是因为你信任我。”  
　  
爸爸耸了耸肩。他转了转脖子，手臂闪闪发亮。斯蒂凡喜欢追看那颗星星。“你是个死人。”  
　  
列尼亚大笑。“这并不会让我变得更值得信任，或者更不值得信任。”  
　  
“你是 _幼狮_ ，”爸爸说。“如果你知道斯蒂凡是怎么回事——”  
　  
“斯蒂凡就是他那回事，”列尼亚说。他看向那扇门，斯蒂凡抽了一口气，移动也不动。列尼亚的唇上泛出了笑意，这让斯蒂凡觉得害怕。“他是冬日战士的儿子。”  
　  
“你怎么看出来的？”爸爸问，自己伸手去拿瓶子。他直接从瓶子里面喝东西，把斯蒂凡吓得不轻。  
　  
“因为他长得很像你，天才，”列尼亚说。“他差不多可以算是个克隆体.”  
　  
爸爸把瓶子重重放在桌子上，不知怎么它竟然没碎，不过桌子吱吱作响了。“你不会是认为他们——”  
　  
列尼亚举起了一只手。“不不。他们还没有那个技术。我猜你睡着的时候他们他妈的把你当成一头奶牛挤了奶，然后某个漂亮姑娘为了同志和国家干了她那部分活儿。”  
　  
爸爸似乎没有开心起来。他闭上了眼睛。“他们想干什么？”  
　  
“很可能和当年他们在我身上打的主意一样。红屋之子。多么了不起。”列尼亚双手拍在一起，但斯蒂凡觉得他并不是真的在鼓掌。“我们该怎么塑造他？我们该怎么让他成为比冬兵或黑寡妇还要伟大的战士？不过，还有一个问题，雅沙，一个更重要的问题。”  
　  
“什么问题？”  
　  
“你把这孩子从他认识的唯一的家里给拖出来的时候，到底是怎么想的？”  
　  
“你觉得我应该扔下他不管吗？ 你不是最不该这么想的人吗？”爸爸垂下了头。“他叫我 **爸爸** 。他 **记得** 我。”  
　  
“所以你把他偷了出来，然后顺便放火烧了该死整个的工厂。”列尼亚突然低笑了几声。“好吧，至少你毁灭了证据，还有一部分这个星球上最他妈宝贵的材料。”  
　  
爸爸皱起了眉头。“你什么意思？”  
　  
现在列尼亚哧哧笑了起来，听上去就像爸爸和斯蒂凡开到弗拉基米尔的那辆汽车一样。“冬日战士的精华付——付之一炬，”他说，“而所有剩下的都在这儿——”他朝着爸爸的腿间戳了戳，让爸爸一声惊呼，接着他指了指斯蒂凡房间的门。“以及在那个小男孩身上。他们会找你的，雅沙。”  
　  
爸爸生气地对着列尼亚哼了哼，又拿起了瓶子。斯蒂凡爬回了床上，然后睡着了。直到爸爸进屋躺下的时候他又醒了。爸爸的呼吸闻起来很有趣，酸酸的，甜甜的。斯蒂凡扭动着想爬开，但爸爸胳膊环在他身上。这是几天来头一回斯蒂凡没有爬上爸爸的膝盖爸爸就搂住他。斯蒂凡安分下来，小声说：“晚安，爸爸。”  
　  
他以为爸爸已经睡着了，但他听见一声低哑的“晚安， _熊仔_ ”，这是整个晚上爸爸第一次听上去像是爸爸。  
　  
——————————  
  
译注：  
[1] 原文Medevzhonok，俄语，幼熊的意思，译成熊崽。后文所有斜体的熊仔，即斯蒂凡的小名，也是这个词。纠结了很久，还是不音译成“梅德韦让诺克”了。另，下文的幼狮，也是俄语，原文L'venok。  
[2] 原文Soldat，俄语，士兵。  
[3]卡拉什尼科夫 ，是一种自动步枪，有多种型号，但通常即指大名鼎鼎的AK-47 （卡拉什尼科夫47式自动步枪）。它以设计者卡拉什尼科夫的名字命名。  
[4] 叶卡捷琳堡，在莫斯科的中部，靠近亚欧边界（乌拉尔山）。弗拉基米尔离莫斯科比较近，都在俄罗斯的西部。   
  
 **顺便聊两句** ：那些拗口的俄罗斯名字  
  
看过俄罗斯翻译小说的同学们都知道俄罗斯人的名字是有多么复杂。所以，为了避免混淆，咱先来给本故事的主人公们正一下名。  
  
俄罗斯人的姓名规则，名字（即first name）•中间名（父称）•姓  
-名字和姓都容易理解。  
-按照俄罗斯的传统，中间名常用父亲的名字加上后缀表示某某之子，或某某之女，男孩子加ovich/evich（根据前面辅音发音会有变化），女孩子加ovna/evna。比如老爸的名字伊凡，儿子的中间名就是伊凡诺维奇，女儿就叫伊凡诺芙娜。  
-如果叫长辈或者地位较高的人的或是不太熟的人，一般是名字+中间名出现，不会用上姓。  
-平时一般互相叫名字的非正式场合，会用各种各样昵称，和英语习惯类似。  
  
 **巴基的名字**  
-本文里面巴基的俄文名字（出处待考证）出现过一次，Yakov Yurievich，注意这只是名字，因为Yurievich（尤利耶维奇）是Yuri（尤利）的父称，不是姓。姓没有出现。  
-Yakov，译成 雅科夫，这个名字的昵称是Yasha，本文里也会出现，译为雅沙。这两个名字是Jacob（雅各）在俄罗斯语里面的变体，而James/Jim是Jacob在英语里面的变体之一。而我们Bucky的大名不正是James么。

  
 **熊仔的名字**  
-主人 公熊仔自我介绍时正式的名字是Stepan/Stefan Yakovlevich Medved。

-Stepan/Stefan这个是Steven/Stephen这个名字在俄罗斯语里面的变体。文中Stepan出现两次，其余都是Stefan，所以可能是作者笔误。这两个名字念起来不太一样，统一按Stefan处理，按俄语发音译成斯蒂凡。哦，Steve其实也是Steven/Stephen的昵称，所以队长的护照上的名字应该是Steven……吧……  
-小熊偶尔被爸爸叫做Stepushka( 似乎应该是Stepashka)，shka是常用后缀，表示小的含义，加了这个后缀的名字等于也是昵称或者小名了，译成斯蒂帕什卡。   
-小熊的中间名是Yakovlevich，看出和Yakov的关系了吗？雅科夫列维奇（Yakovlevich）是雅科夫（Yakov）的父称，雅科夫之子的意思。  
-Medved是个比较常见的姓。  
  
 **顺便，** 黑寡妇的名字是，Natalia Alianovna Romanova。在俄语里面Natasha算是Natalia的昵称。 Alianovna是父称，所以她父亲的名字应该是Alia/Alian（但似乎这不是俄国名字）。 至于Romanoff和Romanova，是一回事儿，在俄语里面会在女性的姓后面加a，翻译的时候有的时候会去掉。


	2. 永不言不

他们在弗拉基米尔留下来了，在那间散发着医院气味的公寓一住就是好几个星期。斯蒂凡不喜欢这里，但他挺明白事理，没有把这告诉爸爸。他能看出来爸爸不太高兴。他像个被关在笼子的野兽一样四处徘徊。尽管他们在九层楼，但只要窗帘一动他就紧张。  
　  
列尼亚整天都不在，天天如此。有时，他回来，然后把一袋子食品杂货搁到爸爸面前的桌子上，叫他做饭。斯蒂凡不知道爸爸会做饭。一直都是妈妈在做饭。  
　  
斯蒂凡了解到爸爸是个不怎么样的厨师，而那道农家汤是他的拿手菜。  
　  
“你的儿子还在长身体咧！”列尼亚嚷道，一边伸出一根手指小心地拨弄他的那碗汤。“你把蔬菜煮成一锅屎还说它味道不错，这样不行啊。”  
　  
爸爸看向斯蒂凡，表情似乎有点迷惑，又有点深思。“我的儿子，”他喃喃自语，好像那是个新闻，好像他从没给斯蒂凡讲过睡前故事或从没不顾斯蒂凡的哭闹也要给他洗澡。斯蒂凡现在洗澡的时候不再哭了。  
　  
爸爸的手指敲上桌面，金属在木头上砸出一声闷响。  
　  
“斯蒂凡，”爸爸说。“你是时候学英语了。”  
　  
斯蒂凡不懂这什么意思，但列尼亚笑了，他站起身，所有东西都吱吱嘎嘎响。“我正好有合适的东西。”他说。他离开了房间，斯蒂凡能听见他在狭小的前厅里东翻西找的声音。爸爸耸了耸肩。或许他太累了，所以就顾不上好奇了。  
　  
列尼亚回了屋，往桌上扔下一摞褪了色、卷了角的漫画书。  
　  
爸爸睁大了眼睛。“这些是什么？”他用颤抖的双手拿起那些漫画。斯蒂凡很想拿一本过来好瞧瞧里面的图片。上面的字母很陌生。他看向爸爸。  
　  
“它们是用英语的吧？”列尼亚说，脸上带着狡猾的微笑。  
　  
“它们是什么，爸爸？”斯蒂凡问。  
　  
“这是漫画，斯蒂帕什卡，”爸爸说。“它们讲的是关于一个叫美国队长的人的故事。”  
　  
　*  
　  
没多久斯蒂凡就能用英语数到二十了。他还懂字母表。有时，爸爸看着他直摇头。有时，爸爸伸出手揉揉他的头发，说他是个聪明的孩子，比他的老爸爸要聪明上许多。  
　  
　*  
　  
爸爸还是不高兴。他说他们呆在这里有五个星期了，什么事情也没有发生。列尼亚对他说这是好事。而斯蒂凡费劲地研究着那些漫画书，现在它们成了他最宝贵的财产。  
　  
“我们不能永远呆在这儿，”爸爸说，斯蒂凡觉得他的声音听上去像一声怒吼。  
　  
“你不会的。”列尼亚说。他们俩都在厨房里，因为列尼亚对于爸爸各种做菜的尝试倒尽了胃口。“切这些——不对，要比那再薄一些。我知道你懂怎么用刀，士兵。”  
　  
“你为什么要帮我们？”爸爸问。  
　  
斯蒂凡能够听见爸爸咔嚓咔嚓切蔬菜的声音。  
　  
“过去曾有人对我说我们不是坏人——”  
　  
“有人 **说谎** 了。”  
　  
“不过，有人曾说过真正清白的唯有儿童。”列尼亚停下来咳了几声。“那是在一九六八年，雅沙。我七岁。”  
　  
爸爸咕哝了一句：“我不记得一九六八年。”  
　  
“真的吗？那一年我们的体操和射击项目在墨西哥城[1]取得了好成绩，我们还入侵了捷克斯洛伐克[2]。”  
　  
“可移用技能的价值所在。”  
　  
“你真的不记得了？”  
　  
“你知道我不记得。”爸爸的嗓门大了起来，这让斯蒂凡缩起了身体，虽然他以前从没听过这样的语气。  
　  
“你和其他至少八名士兵经过我的身边，然后你停了下来。你蹲下身，问我是否热爱祖国。”  
　  
“列尼亚，别说了——”  
　  
“然后我说我爱。你大笑起来，其他人也笑了。接着你揉了我的头发。”（爸爸也揉斯蒂凡的头发。）“你说如果我想，我就能成为俄罗斯的雄狮。你说选择在于我。”  
　  
爸爸发出了一声不成调的声音，但列尼亚假装没听见。斯蒂凡琢磨着自己是不是该进屋，爸爸是不是心情很差。有时当斯蒂凡心情很差的时候，妈妈会抱着他，轻轻抚摩他的背，如果是肚子疼，就揉他的肚子。那样很管用。也许爸爸需要一个拥抱。  
　  
“冬日战士对我说我有选择。这类事情能影响一个男孩儿的一生。”  
　  
“所以这就是你帮助我们的原因？因为某个我记不得的我播撒了自由意志的种子吗？”  
　  
“你还记得自己曾经都成为过哪些人吗？”  
　  
“不能，”爸爸说。他的声音很轻，斯蒂凡不得不从椅子上蹭了下来，悄悄走向厨房的门口。“偶尔——其实不能。我知道雅沙，我知道——”  
　  
“爸爸？”斯蒂凡瞄向门里面，爸爸正靠在柜子上，伸长的双手支撑着身体。他的右手边有把锋利的刀子，他的面前堆了一堆切得乱七八糟的胡萝卜片。  
　  
“我——啊，斯蒂帕什卡！”列尼亚说，顿时欢快了起来。“你是想成为像你爸爸一样的间谍吗？”  
　  
“ **列尼亚** ，”爸爸厉声说道。他揉捏着鼻梁，眼睛紧拧在一起，就好像正在切洋葱一样，他转过身，蹲了下去。“别说这种话。”  
　  
“别管我，斯蒂凡。你爸爸明白我什么时候是开玩笑，什么时候我知道不能在你面前说K-I-L-L-E-R。”  
　  
　*  
　  
斯蒂凡有时候会在晚间竖起耳朵。他不总是能明白列尼亚和爸爸互相间在说些什么。有时候，他们用英语交谈，但如今斯蒂凡知道很多英语单词了。爸爸用旧麦片盒子给他做生词记忆卡。当列尼亚嘲笑他的时候，爸爸说他当年就是这么学的。  
　  
　*  
　  
斯蒂凡不知道从什么时候起一切开始发生变化。他只知道它们在变化。列尼亚离开了。他在厨房里留下了一堆堆罐头食品。  
　  
（“把我们当成狗了，”爸爸说，气哼哼的，惹得斯蒂凡咯咯直笑。）  
　  
“不，”列尼亚说。“你们是我的小小一家熊。再多吼几下，雅沙。让你的小子看看该怎么做。对不对， _熊仔_ ？你知道要做什么，雅沙。十二天。”  
　  
“祝你好运，列尼亚。”  
　  
“啊哈，靠的从来不是运气，其实你清楚得很。”）  
　  
列尼亚离开后，爸爸变得更加焦躁不安。有时他会在晚上出门，并且让斯蒂凡保证不要开门。他不会离开很久，但回来的时候脸颊上总有瘀伤，要么就是指关节上有擦伤。也许这都是斯蒂凡梦见的，因为到了早上这些瘀伤、血口子就不见了。  
　  
“爸爸。”爸爸穿上外套的时候，他怯怯地叫了一声。  
　  
“斯蒂帕什卡，”爸爸说。  
　  
“你非得出门吗？”斯蒂凡问。他想要说的是， _别出门了，爸爸_ 。  
　  
爸爸皱眉。“我——我要——”  
　  
斯蒂凡很勇敢。他像爸爸一样勇敢。“别出门了，爸爸。”  
　  
爸爸好像又糊涂了，他摇着脑袋，就像要把水从耳朵里晃出来那样。“你是要我留下来陪你吗？”他问，几乎是迷惑不解。  
　  
“是的，留下来吧！”斯蒂凡说，不想让自己听上去像是高兴过了头。“你可以给我讲睡前故事。”  
　  
爸爸微笑了。“哦，我可以吗？”  
　  
“你可以给我用 **英语** 讲个故事。”斯蒂凡开心地说。  
　  
“我想美国队长大概不是合适的睡前故事。”爸爸说，望向床边桌子上那摞漫画。“你听过三只熊的故事[3]吗？”  
　  
斯蒂凡摇了摇头。他喜欢有关熊的故事,都快赶上他喜欢美国队长了。  
　  
爸爸慢腾腾脱下外套，将它挂在椅子的后背上。他把斯蒂凡往床里移了移，坐到了他的身边。“很久很久以前，有三只熊，熊爸爸，熊妈妈和熊宝宝——”  
　  
“熊宝宝的名字是不是斯蒂帕什卡？”斯蒂凡问。  
　  
爸爸倒抽了一口气。“你怎么猜到的？”他问。斯蒂凡偎向爸爸。“有一天，一个小女孩——”  
　  
　*  
　  
他们离开弗拉基米尔之前，爸爸把自个儿的头发剪短了，接着他也剪了斯蒂凡的头发。之后他没有打扫，任那些头发丝堆在厨房的桌子上。  
　  
他们离开弗拉基米尔是在一个半夜里。就像以前那样。爸爸背了一个包，一手抱着斯蒂凡，另一只手里拿着他的卡拉什尼科夫。他们在黑影里越走越远，没有人瞧见他们。因为人们都忙着围观大火，斯蒂凡想。  
　  
　*  
　  
他们回到了田野里的教堂。  
　  
列尼亚在晚间到来了。斯蒂凡快睡着了，但列尼亚揉了揉他的头发，并在爸爸身边的石头地面上坐了下来。  
　  
“有什么发现吗？”爸爸问。斯蒂凡累得没法再次睁开眼睛。  
　  
“你毁了他们的基地，雅沙。什么都没剩下。所有的文件记录都烧成了灰。后来我到四处打探了一下——”列尼亚咳了几声。那声音好像能震到骨头里，把斯蒂凡猛地拽向清醒的边缘。他的手指攥住了爸爸外套的前襟，爸爸的胳膊暖烘烘地围着他。“没有对象熊崽的记录。他根本不存在。”  
　  
“我们需要身份文件，列尼亚——”  
　  
“急了吧，老家伙。你总是那么急躁。我有文件。对象熊崽也许是个迷，但斯蒂凡•雅科夫列维奇•梅德韦德是个真实存在的男孩，他的母亲是塔提亚娜•彼得罗夫娜——”  
　  
“把它给我——”爸爸倾向前，斯蒂凡被颠了颠。“这是真的。列尼亚。这证明是真的。”  
　  
“正是如此，雅沙。谁能想到冬日战士最近的指令是作一位丈夫和父亲？”远处响了一声，爸爸说了一句脏话。  
　  
“我们得走了。 **你** 也得走，列尼亚。你已经做了太多了。”爸爸站了起来，仍旧抱着斯蒂凡。斯蒂凡觉得自己被举得越来越高，现在他的脸贴到了爸爸的脖子上，那里舒服、温暖，充满了爸爸的味道。爸爸用外套把他们两个裹在一起，因为九月了，空气里有点点凉意。  
　  
“拿上这几把钥匙。”列尼亚说。“它们能开索科尔旅馆外面停的那辆车。你在驾驶座下会发现档案。我能找到的都在那儿了，雅沙。”他静了一会儿。“你也许不会喜欢你将读到的内容。或许你应该烧了它。你有斯蒂凡。他是你最强的优势。”  
　  
斯蒂凡感到爸爸哼了一声。“父爱的力量吗？”  
　  
“别傻了， _士兵_ 。人人都在找冬兵。没人在寻找一位父亲和他的儿子。”  
　  
外面的声音越来越响，越来越清晰。有人的声音，还有狗。  
　  
“走吧，雅沙。”列尼亚说。“我来——我来引开他们。”  
　  
“别烧教堂。”爸爸说。  
　  
“你不会这么大年纪突然信上宗教了吧？”  
　  
爸爸大笑起来，接着他把斯蒂凡牢牢抱在手里，矮身跑了起来。  
　  
　*  
　  
等到斯蒂凡再次醒来的时候，他们已经在一辆车里了。它比他们开的上一辆车要小，也更安静。  
　  
“爸爸，我们是要去哪儿啊？”  
　  
爸爸低头看向斯蒂凡。他的脸色很白，显得疲惫，可能还长了胡子，因为他的下巴和脸颊被胡茬染上了阴影。“我们要去莫斯科，斯蒂帕什卡。”  
　  
斯蒂凡踢了汽车座椅几下，笑了起来。“我从来没去过莫斯科吧？”  
　  
“你去过，”爸爸说。斯蒂凡大吃一惊。“你是在那儿出生的。”  
　  
这是长久以来爸爸头一回提起斯蒂凡还是个小宝宝时候的事情。他想要提更多的问题，但爸爸看上去那么累。斯蒂凡想要照顾好爸爸，他不想惹他生气或是难过。  
　  
“列尼亚会没事吗？”斯蒂凡问。他不记得离开教堂的时候有大火，他的眼皮也没有感到滚烫的空气或是红色的光亮。  
　  
“你知道我们为什么叫你斯蒂凡吗？”爸爸突然问道。  
　  
“不知道。”斯蒂凡说，看向自己的双脚。他的鞋有点夹脚了，他还能看到裤腿下的脚腕。他想知道自己会不会有天变得和爸爸一样高大。  
　  
“你是圣斯蒂凡日[4]出生的，”爸爸说。他的眼睛盯在路面上。“斯蒂凡是一名殉道者。殉道者是——”爸爸咬了咬嘴唇，接着舔了舔它。“殉道者是为了自己的信仰而死的人。”  
　  
“哦。”斯蒂凡不知道该怎么理解这话。“列尼亚——？”  
　  
“列尼亚会活下来的。”爸爸说。“他永远都能。”  
　  
斯蒂凡寻思这话是什么意思，还有列尼亚到底有没有信仰。外面的世界连成了一片模糊的叶绿色。  
　  
“妈妈呢？”过了一会儿，他问。“她也是殉道者吗？”  
　  
爸爸发了奇怪的声音，握在方向盘上的指节泛出了白。“我不知道， _熊仔_ 。”最终他说道。“不过我很确定她相信你。”  
　  
“我觉得她也相信你，爸爸。”斯蒂凡说。  
　  
　*  
　  
他们住在莫斯科城郊的一间旅馆里。斯蒂凡喜欢旅馆，因为旅馆里有电视机和浴室。尽管爸爸太多的时间都呆在窗边上，房间里有一张大大给大人睡得床，也就是说，爸爸会睡觉。  
　  
爸爸打开了电视。弗拉基米尔发生了一场火灾，但斯蒂凡已经知道了。一人死亡，报新闻的女士说。一名三十二岁的男性，莫斯科人。苏兹达尔和伊万诺沃之间的公路上，警察和一名窃贼发生了交火，三人受伤。国际新闻里，斯塔克集团的安东尼•斯塔克失踪了，外界猜测他已在阿富汗境内身亡。  
　  
爸爸关掉了电视。  
　  
“睡一会儿，斯蒂帕什卡。”过了一会儿，他说道。“明天，我们要去巴黎。”  
————————————————

 **译注** ：  
[1] 指1968年在墨西哥城举办的夏季奥运会，苏联取得了奖牌榜和金牌榜第二的成绩（美国第一），体操和射击是优势项目（似乎现在还是）。  
[2] 1968年，捷克斯洛伐克政府欲进行名为“布拉格之春”的政治体制自由化的改革，被苏联视为要脱离其意识形态的异端。该改革以1968年8月苏联武装入侵捷克斯洛伐克而告终。米兰昆德拉大名鼎鼎的《不能承受的生命之轻》（旧译《生命不可承受之轻》）就发生在这个时期。苏联解体后没几年，捷克斯洛伐克和平分裂，如今是两个国家了。  
[3] 这个故事有很多版本，就叫三只熊的故事。英国作家创作，是流传很广的童话。（lz小时候也听过）。这个童话可萌可萌，见这里： http://3101050193.age06.com/310105/541/detail.aspx?categoryid=7ca842c1-8e1f-40e5-bf82-53f204d6d4e0&infoguid=0c268a93-9722-4c43-8cf4-a15120856262  
[4] 圣斯蒂凡日(St. Stefan’s Day)，在英语里面是圣斯蒂芬日(St. Stephen’s Day)。在东欧教派大部分是12月27日，在西方基督教世界里是12月26日。圣蒂芬是基督教公认的第一位殉道者。另外这个名字，在中国基督教新教里的官方叫法是圣士提反，天主教的官方叫法圣斯德望，所以这个节日被两个教派称为圣士提反日，或者圣斯德望庆日。


	3. 爱我的间谍

斯蒂凡很享受坐火车。火车在乡间穿越。白天，黑夜，又是白天。天气越来越凉了，爸爸因此可以一直穿着外套而不会引人怀疑。现在斯蒂凡懂了点事情，明白了只有他的爸爸有条金属胳膊，也许全世界就他这么一个人。斯蒂凡的世界如今越变越大，过去那里面只有他、妈妈、爸爸，还有猫咪萨沙。有时候斯蒂凡会琢磨现在是谁给萨沙喂吃的呢。整个旅途，斯蒂凡都蜷在爸爸的左边。他们和三个年轻人同乘一个车厢。  
　  
“爸爸，”斯蒂凡小声说道。  
　  
爸爸从他的书本里抬起头。  
　  
“他们在说英语。”斯蒂凡说。他对此非常着迷。  
　  
“是的。”爸爸说。他带着笑容低头看向斯蒂凡。“你都能听懂吗？”  
　  
斯蒂凡点点头，因为他确实听懂了。他知道这些人是美国人，他们在旅游的途中。斯蒂凡知道爸爸和他可不是在旅游。  
　  
“如果你们是去诺曼底，应该去趟圣米歇尔山。”爸爸用英语说道。“如果你们有机会的话。”  
　  
“我的上帝，”其中一人说道。他长着卷卷的金发。斯蒂凡觉得他大概正想要留胡子，但是完全不及爸爸的胡子留得有气势。“你是美国人。我真抱歉——”  
　  
爸爸耸耸肩，但他并没有否认。“没事儿，”爸爸说。“只是能听到熟悉的口音感觉很不错。我在俄国住了很多年。”  
　  
　*  
　  
他们住在巴黎一座山上的旅馆里。发黄的灯罩，许许多多的深色木头墙壁让内部显得有点昏暗。它和斯蒂凡所见过的建筑都不太像。爸爸和柜台后面的男人用法语交谈着，而斯蒂凡紧紧握住爸爸的手。  
　  
电梯有一大部分是用木头造的，吱吱作响。斯蒂凡有点害怕，于是他向爸爸偎得更近了。爸爸将他抱了起来，而斯蒂凡用两条胳膊环住了爸爸的脖子。  
　  
“你是美国人吗，爸爸？”斯蒂凡问，虽然他其实不知道那是什么意思，除了不能信任它，不是俄国人，就像火车上的人，带着灿烂友善的笑容。  
　  
直到他们到了房间爸爸才回答了他。那房间的大小只够放下一张双人床和一张摇摇欲坠的桌子。爸爸把斯蒂凡放到床上。那上面的床罩是用旧的，已经褪色，边上还有个窟窿，大小正好能让斯蒂凡把手指捅过去。  
　  
爸爸放下他的包，然后他坐到床上，就在斯蒂凡边上。斯蒂凡向爸爸的方向拱了拱，因为说不定爸爸会用胳膊环住他。  
　  
爸爸环住了他。  
　  
“斯蒂凡，”他说。然后他就不作声了。斯蒂凡抬起爸爸的金属手，玩起了手指，一边在脑子里数数。斯蒂凡还不能数到很大的数字，但他知道自己快四岁了，而十是许多许多。  
　  
“斯蒂凡。”爸爸又说。“我有时会做坏事。”斯蒂凡不明白爸爸的意思。爸爸皱起了眉，所以也许爸爸也不清楚自己的意思。爸爸的手指环在斯蒂凡的手上，接着把他的另一只手也覆在上面，那只温暖、有伤疤、有指纹、有啃过的指甲的手。  
　  
“你有没有注意到我并不总记得你记得的那些事情？”  
　  
斯蒂凡点点头。爸爸好像不知道什么时候得洗澡，或者该在什么点儿睡觉。  
　  
“你记得那些重要的事情，爸爸。”斯蒂凡说，他看着他们握在一起的手，心中激荡着忠诚之情。那是真的。爸爸记得斯蒂凡的腿比爸爸短，所以走路的时候爸爸会慢下来。爸爸知道斯蒂凡有时喜欢小口小口喝爸爸的咖啡。他知道斯蒂凡最喜欢的酸奶口味。他知道在斯蒂凡肚子疼的时候给他揉肚皮。当斯蒂凡想要睡觉或是觉得难过的时候，他依然唱着同一首催眠曲。  
　  
爸爸露出一丝笑容，点点头，身体往下滑落，好像他头顶和肩膀上面的空气很重似的。“我不记得你出生时候的事情，斯蒂凡。我知道你也不记得，因为那时你太小了，不过——”爸爸抬起一只手揉了揉额头。“我不记得很多很多事情。我希望你明白我永远不会伤害你，不过如果哪天我让你害怕了，你必须得逃走，然后躲起来，斯蒂帕什卡。你懂吗？如果我做出任何奇怪的事情，或者我很坏，或者我骂了脏话， **逃走，躲起来** 。”  
　  
斯蒂凡点了点头。他的眼睛睁得大大的，他知道自己的下嘴唇正抖个不停。“等你变好了以后会不会来找我？”他颤抖着声音问道。  
　  
“我当然会回来找你，斯蒂凡。就算我一时忘了你，我不会永远都忘记的。”爸爸皱起了眉头，闭上眼睛，揉捏着鼻梁。“如果我离开了，又回来了，你需要弄清楚那个人是我。你明白吗， _熊仔_ ？”  
　  
“明白，爸爸。”斯蒂凡说。眼泪已经开始打转了，他并不想哭，但爸爸吓到他了，因为爸爸又难过又害怕。斯蒂凡把手贴到爸爸的脸颊上。  
　  
“如果我说‘疲劳的玩具已经睡啦’ [1]，”爸爸低声说，“你就知道那是我。你就知道那是爸爸，懂了吗？”他张开眼睛，它们清澈、泛着灰褐色，完完全全是斯蒂凡的 _爸爸_ 的样子，让斯蒂凡实在没办法不扑向他。  
　  
不过，不要紧，因为爸爸把斯蒂凡搂在怀里，而斯蒂凡紧紧贴在他身上。他爱爸爸，但有时候他非常想念妈妈。他想念她，而他甚至想不起她脸长什么样儿了，只记得那头云朵般的金发。  
　  
*　  
　  
第二天爸爸比斯蒂凡睡得更久。不过，斯蒂凡不介意。他有漫画书可看呢。这一本有点褪色了，里面的美国队长穿了一条裙子，看上去有点蠢。  
　  
爸爸醒了过来，猛地坐起身，瞪着眼睛四处张望，这是他一贯的作风。斯蒂凡轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊。  
　  
“我们需要伪装吗，爸爸？”他指着漫画问道。  
　  
爸爸大笑起来。“你觉得我穿裙子会好看吗，斯蒂帕什卡？”  
　  
斯蒂凡皱起鼻子，看着爸爸。“会啊。”过了一会儿他说。“你很漂亮，爸爸。”  
　  
这让爸爸笑得更大声了，令斯蒂凡感到无比自豪。爸爸下了床，揉了揉他的脸蛋。“我会把胡子刮了，也许这会让伪装看上去更可信，好不好？”  
　  
斯蒂凡笑了起来，连蹬了几下腿。爸爸有笑容的一天是好日子。  
　  
　*  
　  
他们出发去往一座叫做北站[2]的火车站。在他们到那儿之前，爸爸买了咖啡、糕点，还给斯蒂凡买了一小杯橘子汁。斯蒂凡穿着一件和爸爸的外套式样相仿的海军大衣，而当他们一起站着把早饭吃完的时候，斯蒂凡又觉得自己是个大人了。他握住爸爸的手，两人穿过人群，走向洗手间。  
　  
爸爸领着斯蒂凡进了一个隔间，尽管他并不需要去。等到他们进了里面，爸爸转过身，胳膊肘敲在墙壁上。爸爸举起手指贴向嘴唇。斯蒂凡很擅长保持安静。这是他最擅长干的事情之一。就在他眼前，爸爸从包里掏出了一样东西。斯蒂凡张大了眼睛。  
　  
“你觉得怎么样，斯蒂帕什卡？”爸爸问。他的左胳膊，他的金属胳膊，那条斯蒂凡必须像喜欢另一条有血有肉、暖暖的胳膊一样喜欢的，特别的胳膊，如今打在石膏里，而爸爸正试着往脖子和肩膀上挂绑带。一开始，斯蒂凡不太明白，但接着他笑了。  
　  
“这是伪装吗，爸爸？”他压低了声音小声问道。  
　  
“你不觉得这比裙子要好吗？”  
　  
　*  
　  
他们上了另一列火车，不过这一次路途没那么长了。他们到了机场，斯蒂凡抓住了爸爸的手。他以前从没坐过飞机。他们走向一个值机柜台。柜台后的女人用手指头绕着头发，每当爸爸冲着她微笑的时候。  
　  
“当然，比亚纳松先生，”她说。“那不会有问题的。”她笑眯眯地看着柜台下方的斯蒂凡。“当然，还有您的儿子。”  
　  
斯蒂凡不懂他们在说什么，不过没关系。这儿有那么多东西，那么多人可以看。他与爸爸的腿挨得更近了。  
　  
等到他们离开值机柜台之后，爸爸在斯蒂凡面前蹲了下来。  
　  
“马上我们就要过安检了，斯蒂帕什卡。”他说。“我要你自己直接走过那条特殊的通道，在另一边等我。”  
　  
安检处排了长长的队，斯蒂凡觉得有点无聊了。他希望自己能看他的漫画书。他有只背包，和爸爸那只有点像，但更小一些。它红黑相间，上面还有个蜘蛛的图案。等他们到了队伍最前面的时候，斯蒂凡不得不脱了鞋，在把它们放到一个筐里。安检警卫朝他微笑，他们也对着爸爸微笑。  
　  
“很抱歉我的胳膊里有金属钉子，”爸爸用英语说，指了指石膏。“过去，斯蒂凡。”他说，语调温柔，接着他有对警卫们说话。“我有封我的骨科大夫的信，还有透视照片。这真蠢。在中央高原[3]骑自行车是我的脑子坏了。”  
　  
“先生，请跟我们走。”一位警卫说道。“我们会对您进行扫描——”  
　  
“当然。”爸爸说。他看上去很不好意思的样子。他走过了那条通道，警报声大作，惊得斯蒂凡跳了起来。这是爸爸伪装的一部分，他想，就像 _比亚纳松_ 和摔断的胳膊和骑自行车一样。“我的小男孩——？”  
　  
“哦，当然，他可以一起过来。”警卫说。他也朝着斯蒂凡微笑。“只需要一分钟，先生，我向您保证。”  
　  
警卫手里的棍子扫过爸爸的肩膀和胳膊的时候发出了很响的哔哔声。“您一定把自己伤得很重，先生。”  
　  
爸爸微微一笑，他透过睫毛看着那名警卫。房间里有点暗，还有点热，警卫的脸蛋红通通的。  
　  
“您最好快点，先生。您的航班很快就要广播登机了。”  
　  
　*  
　  
 _这是去往里约热内卢的444号航班最后一次广播_ 。  
　  
　*  
　  
“我以前从没坐过飞机。”斯蒂凡悄声对爸爸说。  
　  
爸爸捏了捏了他的手。“我知道，斯蒂帕什卡。我也不记得上次坐飞机是什么时候了。我们俩可以一起勇敢起来。”  
　  
*  
　  
起飞很令人激动，斯蒂凡始终扣着安全带。他们用热过的盘子供应食物，还有动画片可以看。爸爸告诉了斯蒂凡睡觉的时间，让他试试能不能睡着。斯蒂凡觉得自己睡了一会儿。飞机有些颠簸，就好像他们在一条有很多坑的道儿上开车一样。  
　  
他也许做梦了，不过他不太肯定。灯光暗了下来之后，当斯蒂凡蜷缩在一张扎人的毯子下面的时候，一名女空乘走上前来。  
　  
“你儿子真美，”她说。很多人都这么说斯蒂凡。这样说一个男孩子挺怪的。“他很像你。”  
　  
爸爸的笑声比往常要低沉。

“他的母亲——？”  
　  
“她——她已离开我们了，”爸爸说，听上去很伤心。斯蒂凡想说些话，但他实在太累了，都撑不开眼皮。“实际上，她不在很久了。”  
　  
“我很遗憾，先生，”女空乘说。“如果有任何我——我们能帮忙的，请别犹豫，一定要告诉我们。”  
　  
“我很感激。”爸爸说。  
　  
下一次斯蒂凡睁开眼睛的时候，爸爸不见了。他眨眼的工夫，爸爸回来了。  
　  
“你也应该睡觉，爸爸。”斯蒂凡蠕动着嘴唇，含混不清地说道。  
　  
“我马上就睡， _熊仔_ 。”爸爸说。“我们很快就要到那儿了。”  
　  
　*  
　  
 _那儿_ 是一个炎热、绚烂的喧嚣之都。他们搭了一辆出租车进了城，出租车司机找钱给爸爸，还给了他一本小册子。  
　  
“那是讲什么的？”斯蒂凡问，心想那是不是一本漫画书。  
　  
“它讲上帝。”爸爸说，他没有笑。“也许那个家伙以为我们需要他。”他把手放在斯蒂凡的肩膀上。在出租车上，他扔掉了绑带。爸爸四处张望了一番，接着深深吸了一口气。这里的空气也很重，但爸爸呼吸的时候站得笔直笔直的。  
　  
现在他笑了。“来试试我们会不会迷路，斯蒂凡。”他说。  
　  
斯蒂凡把手握得更紧了。

————————————————————————

[1]原文spyat ustalie igrushki，俄语，是在俄罗斯广为流传的催眠曲，大意是：疲劳的玩具已经睡啦，毯子正等着小朋友们呢。所以闭上眼睛吧。每个人都要睡觉，因为明天会是新的一天。【脑补了一下，萌shi了】。百度上有音频：http://music.baidu.com/song/2036060307#ac99019ed910a8d66c6e86987c368d24  
[2]原文 Gare de Nord，法语，北站的意思，巴黎的火车站之一。很多电影在那里取景。  
[3]中央高原，法国中南部的高地，多山。


	4. 世界尚不足够

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬日战士过了一会儿小日子（还碰上了黑寡妇）。  
>  **警告** ：  
>  -有欺凌场景，以及暗示过去流产/胎死腹中的经历；  
>  -作者YY了一下玻利维亚全境游；  
>  -和The losers短暂的crossover（Chris Evans参演的另一部电影。）

他们没在里约停留多久。就一个星期，而爸爸绷得像根琴弦一样。天很暖和，他却穿着长袖的衣服。斯蒂凡寻思他那么暴躁是不是天气的缘故。有个晚上，天下雨了，接着下了暴雨，闪电和雷鸣在整栋旅馆里面横冲直撞。斯蒂凡和爸爸睡在一张大床上，他蜷向爸爸，爸爸用金属手指顺着斯蒂凡的头发，而每根头发丝都因为静电噼里啪啦地响。  
　  
他们爬上了山顶的耶稣像，它大张双臂，俯瞰着脚下的城市和对面的海湾。他们离俄罗斯已十分遥远。  
　  
他们没有停留很久。  
　  
　*  
　  
圣保罗让斯蒂凡想起了他曾见过的莫斯科的照片。这里有高高的建筑，许许多多的人。它的颜色要比里约要灰一些。不过，这里的天空蓝得吓人，这里还很热，斯蒂凡觉得也许这个地方永远都不会下雪。他和爸爸在一间公寓里生活了一个月，不过爸爸说那是“逗留”而不是“生活”。斯蒂凡心想怎样才算是生活呢。他们不太离开自己的居住区。他们坐过一次火车，陌生人对斯蒂凡都笑眯眯的，但爸爸说这个城市不安全。爸爸觉得没有一个城市是安全的，但接着他笑了笑，那笑容和圣保罗的天空一样吓人。斯蒂凡知道爸爸比城市还要危险。  
　  
爸爸坐在门口的台阶上，而斯蒂凡和附近的孩子玩起了跳房子。当斯蒂凡把罗莎和艾德华多介绍给爸爸，说他们是他的朋友的时候，爸爸的笑容是真心的。他庄重地说“你好，罗莎，你好，艾德”。当罗莎的妈妈来叫她回家吃饭的时候，还没等斯蒂凡弄明白是怎么回事呢，他已经被爸爸抱在怀里，然后他们 **所有人** 都一起回家吃饭了。

罗莎的妈妈一个人过，就像爸爸独自带着斯蒂凡生活那样，只不过罗莎的妈妈有三个孩子。  
　  
罗莎的妈妈告诉爸爸他的葡萄牙语说得很好。斯蒂凡想说他们不会说葡萄牙语，但他们确实会，而且他们正在说。爸爸垂下眼睛望向盘子的时候，睫毛颤了颤，嘴角向上翘了一点，足以让斯蒂凡知道爸爸心情很好。  
　  
　*  
　  
每隔一天他们都到罗莎妈妈的公寓里吃晚饭，而爸爸会讲最好听的故事。斯蒂凡知道它们不是真的，但他想要相信它们。当爸爸坐在公寓内唯一舒适的那张椅子里时，他就会爬到爸爸的膝头上。  
　  
“我过去是个士兵。”爸爸说。“我的妻子死了，给我留下了我的小 _熊仔_ ，”他轻轻搂住斯蒂凡。“事情本 **不** 该是这样的。”  
　  
罗莎的母亲点点头，眼睛有点湿湿的，好像她刚哭过或是在切洋葱。“我们并不指望士兵会比我们活得更久。”她说。  
　  
罗莎告诉斯蒂凡她的爸爸是名消防员。有次他出去灭火，然后再也没有回来，罗莎说，而斯蒂凡了然地点点头。并不是每个爸爸都知道怎么控制火。  
　  
罗莎和斯蒂凡还有罗莎的姐姐们一起看电视，而爸爸和罗莎的妈妈去厨房里说话了。他们带上了门，于是马塞拉把电视机的音量调响了。那是一个给大人看的节目，里面有个长着小胡子穿高级西装的男人，当他说出“我是钢铁侠”的时候每个人都非常激动。  
　  
“你爸爸的胳膊是怎么回事？”马塞拉问。  
　  
“他把它弄丢了，”斯蒂凡说，因为妈妈就总是这么说的。出了一次事故，她说，爸爸丢了他的胳膊。  
　  
“真粗心。”海罗伊莎说。  
　  
斯蒂凡沉下了脸。他的爸爸才不粗心呢。他每做一件事情前都会考虑周详，而且他总是知道将会发生什么。  
　  
“它真丑，”马塞拉说。  
　  
“你说它是不是冷冰冰的？” 海罗伊莎问，不知为何，这个问题让这两个年纪较长的女孩一阵疯笑，让斯蒂凡和罗莎两个一脸茫然，面面相觑。  
　  
“真可惜，”马塞拉说。“不然，他该有多帅。”  
　  
“你也有金属胳膊吗？” 海罗伊莎问。斯蒂凡瞪大了眼睛，因为这个问题太白痴了。他身上正穿着一件T恤衫，爸爸从来不穿的那种，而且他的胳膊被太阳晒得微微发红，它们是有血有肉的。  
　  
“也许他有条金属腿，”马塞拉说，她靠过来，又捏又拧斯蒂凡的大腿。斯蒂凡很疼。  
　  
当爸爸从厨房里出来的时候，斯蒂凡正在大哭，罗莎也在哭。爸爸一言不发。他没有冲马塞拉和海罗伊莎大吼大叫，他也没对罗莎的妈妈说一句话。当她看到斯蒂凡腿上的伤痕时，她将手掩在了嘴上。  
　  
当爸爸把斯蒂凡抱起来，斯蒂凡将手臂紧紧搂在爸爸脖子上的时候， 他还在抽泣。爸爸摸着他的头发，低声念着他的名字，一遍又一遍，以及“对不起，斯蒂帕什卡，对不起——”  
　  
　*  
　  
当夜晚些时候，斯蒂凡快要睡着时咕哝了一句：“爸爸？”  
　  
爸爸从就在斯蒂凡床边的椅子里俯身看向他。“你应该已经睡着了，斯蒂帕什卡。明天我们得早起。”  
　  
“我们是不是又要离开了？”  
　  
爸爸把手放在斯蒂凡的肩膀上。“我们已经离开了。”他静静地说道。  
　  
“喔。”斯蒂凡说。他脑子里的睡意就像一层层蜘蛛网，他不明白爸爸的话到底对不对。“但是，爸爸——”  
　  
“怎么，斯蒂凡？”  
　  
“我觉得你不是唯一的。”  
　  
“唯一的——？”  
　  
“我觉得你不是唯一有金属胳膊的人。”他口齿不清地说道。“我在电视上看到——我看到另一个金属人。”  
　  
一阵短暂的静默。“睡吧，斯蒂凡。”  
　  
　*  
　  
他们要坐飞机去玻利维亚的拉巴斯[1]。在圣保罗的机场里，爸爸在地图上指给斯蒂凡看。

“我们不能算是飞过去的。”爸爸说。“我们是蹦过去的，看到了吗？”他又指了指地图。“我们从这里飞到圣塔克鲁兹，再从圣塔克鲁兹飞到科恰班巴，再从科恰班巴飞到拉巴斯。”他把斯蒂凡抛向空中，又接住他，斯蒂凡又是尖叫又是大笑。爸爸有好几个星期没那么好玩了，斯蒂凡想，或许爸爸并没有真正活过，不过现在他们又上路了，他很开心。

他们上飞机的时候，斯蒂凡想起来他没有对罗莎说过再见。  
　  
　*  
　  
他们到达拉巴斯的时候斯蒂凡醒了，天又黑又冷。他们步行穿过机场，上了一辆出租车，车子将他们带进了市区。整个过程中爸爸都喘着气。

他现在说的不是葡萄牙语、俄语，或英语，但斯蒂凡太累了，弄不清他说的是什么语言。爸爸给他俩找了一间旅舍。它的墙是石头砌的，还带着一个院子。之后他把斯蒂凡放到床上。等到他躺到斯蒂凡身边时，他依然气喘吁吁的。  
　  
斯蒂凡喜欢拉巴斯。它色彩丰富，就像里约，但又全是陡峭的山丘和狭窄的街道。这里的空气稀薄，也没有那么暖和。  
　  
爸爸带他去了一间咖啡店，那儿的女招待说他们做热巧克力是全玻利维亚最棒的。她给他们上了两个马克杯，里面盛满了热腾腾地牛奶，一块块巧克力沉在杯子底部。爸爸向斯蒂凡展示如何搅拌直到那一块块的东西消失、液体变成深棕色。斯蒂凡吸了一口香气，然后学着爸爸拿杯子的样子，把双手围拢在光滑的陶瓷杯身上。爸爸冲着他微笑。斯蒂凡喜欢拉巴斯。他不认为他们将会在这儿生活，但这没关系。  
　  
爸爸教了斯蒂凡几个西班牙词语，但斯蒂凡在这里没有遇上小朋友，因为他一直都和爸爸在一起。不过，他不在乎。有爸爸在，他觉得自己更安全，也更勇敢。而且他能亲自证实没人因为爸爸有条金属胳膊而对爸爸使坏。  
　  
　*  
　  
一个晚上，斯蒂凡醒了。他一动不动地躺着，因为爸爸在讲电话，用英语。他不常说英语。  
　  
“你很喜欢用那个词。”爸爸说。他听上去很凶，但如果斯蒂凡就把眼睛睁开一条缝的话，他就能看见爸爸笑弯的脸颊。当爸爸伸手摸上斯蒂凡的肩膀时，他屏住了气。他心跳加速，因为爸爸知道他醒了，却没有生他的气。爸爸轻声笑了笑。“我拒绝为我不记得做过的事接受赞美或责难。”  
　  
他的手指在斯蒂凡的肩膀上收紧。

“是的，”爸爸柔声说。“总有一些例外。”他柔声细语地说。“你行，换成是我可不行啊。如果他和他的父亲有任何相像的话——行，行。 _晚安_ 。”　

爸爸放下电话，用身体裹住了斯蒂凡。他很安全。  
　  
　*  
　  
他们坐在广场上，吃着热点心。太阳当头照着，阳光灿烂却有点无力。斯蒂凡抬头冲着爸爸微笑，爸爸也低下头冲着他微笑。  
　  
“我们过得还不错吧，斯蒂帕什卡？”爸爸问。  
　  
“是的，爸爸。”斯蒂凡说。他靠向爸爸的身侧，手搁在爸爸的腿上，观察着来来往往的行人。他喜欢他们戴帽子的样子。他也喜欢许许多多女人们衣着鲜艳的样子。一切都很欢快，也许爸爸就是因此而露出了笑容。  
　  
　*  
　  
但是爸爸做恶梦。  
　  
斯蒂凡以前不知道大人们会做恶梦，但爸爸似乎经常做。他说是拉巴斯的空气太稀薄的缘故。他摸着下巴，嘀咕着该要刮胡子了。斯蒂凡不明白这跟别的事情有什么关系，但他只是点了点头。  
　  
 _娜塔莉亚_ ，爸爸有时会喊出声。那些恶梦是说俄语的。  
　  
 _斯蒂夫_ ，爸爸有时会喊出声。那些恶梦是说英语的。  
　  
斯蒂凡知道它们是恶梦，因为爸爸留着冷汗醒过来，嘴里说着十几国语言里的“不”。当爸爸去拿枪的时候，他知道了这些梦很坏。枪放在床边的柜子里，就在基甸版圣经[3]和一本让爸爸发笑的讲科学教[4]的书上面。（“不过，斯蒂帕什卡，”有次，在喝下了半瓶叫做皮斯科酒[5]的东西后，他说道，“洗脑可不是玩笑。”）

早上，他们吃了一顿丰盛的早餐，女招待取笑男孩们和他们的胃口，而爸爸又有笑容了，尽管他的眼睛有一点红。  
　  
“爸爸？”斯蒂凡问。  
　  
爸爸的双手捧着咖啡，甚至从斯蒂凡坐的地方闻着都很浓很苦。  
　  
“我可以买新书吗？”  
　  
爸爸挑起了眉毛。“你已经看厌好好队长了？”他问，好像列尼亚把他所有的《美国队长》漫画给了斯蒂凡之后并没有过去好几个月的时间似的。  
　  
“没有，爸爸。”斯蒂凡说，垂下了视线。“只是——我把它们都看完啦。我的生日快要到了。”  
　  
爸爸眨了眨眼。已经十二月了。  
　  
“那我们逛街去吧。”爸爸说，脸快要笑裂了。  
　  
他们去了女巫市场[6]，那个地方没有斯蒂凡起初以为的那么吓人。每当他们走过一个爸爸认为会吓到斯蒂凡的摊位时，爸爸就会遮住斯蒂凡的眼睛。他给他买了漫画书，买了新衣服。当斯蒂凡问爸爸为什么给他买玻利维亚足球队的队服而不是俄罗斯队的队服时，爸爸说因为他们现在生活在玻利维亚。

“噢。”斯蒂凡说。他抬头眯起眼睛看着爸爸，不明白为什么爸爸有各种糟糕的恶梦，却仍然觉得这是个他能生活的地方。  
　  
“再挑一份礼物，斯蒂凡。”爸爸说。  
　  
斯蒂凡选了一只泰迪熊，它有软软的棕色皮毛和大大的棕色眼睛。爸爸好声好气地讨价还价了一番，接着把它递给了斯蒂凡，斯蒂凡立刻把它抱在怀里。  
　  
　*  
　  
“你的熊有名字吗？”当天晚上爸爸和斯蒂凡坐下来吃晚饭，而斯蒂凡的新泰迪熊坐在它自己的位子上的时候，女招待问道。  
　  
“有。”斯蒂凡说，笑容灿烂。他的新《美国队长》漫画正放在他的新钢铁侠背包里，因为他对爸爸说比起蜘蛛侠他更喜欢钢铁侠，而爸爸看上去很摸不着头脑。“他的名字是巴基熊。”  
　  
爸爸呛了一口水。  
　  
　*  
　  
斯蒂凡生日后的第二天，他们去了乌尤尼[7]，住在盐沼最边上的一个很小的镇子上的旅馆里。他们吃了匹萨饼。

爸爸说这是一个假期。当有人问起的时候，他就说他是个单身父亲，自己做生意，正和他的儿子来这里度圣诞假期。这个星期他们是美国人，斯蒂凡想。他们走过两个人，他们在说什么关于互联网百万富翁之类的话，爸爸泛出了大大的笑容，每次当别人相信了他们故事的时候他都笑成那个样子。  
　  
仙人掌岛并不真是个岛屿，因为它不靠海。它是盐沼中央露在外面的地表岩石。斯蒂凡和爸爸一起花了好几个小时攀爬那些石头。等他们到达最高点的时候，爸爸让一名游客帮他和斯蒂凡照一张合影。  
　  
当后来斯蒂凡看到这张照片的时候，他很高兴，因为照片上爸爸正在微笑，而斯蒂凡坐在他的肩膀上，身穿玻利维亚足球队队服，两人都在阳光下眯着眼睛。  
　  
“你的儿子和你长得真像。”帮他们拍照的那位女士说道。  
　  
“倒霉的孩子。”爸爸说。斯蒂凡知道爸爸在开玩笑，所以他大笑起来。  
　  
去过那个不是岛的岛之后，他们去了一个满是破破烂烂的火车的地方。一个旅行团在同样的时间到了那里。他们从客车上下来后就散开了。斯蒂凡握住了爸爸的手。他们慢悠悠地穿行在火车与火车之间。  
　  
“我喜欢坐火车旅行。”一个女人说道。她坐在一辆火车的尾部，双腿荡在空中。她留着一头长长的红头发，穿着短裤和上面印着“摇滚已死”的T恤衫。  
　  
“这些火车载不了你多远，娜塔莉亚。”爸爸说。  
　  
“不像跨西伯利亚火车啊。”女人皱着眉头说道，就好像她不太习惯同意别人的话。“我们离家很远了，雅沙。”“是啊，我的小蜘蛛。”爸爸向那个女人伸出了手，她从火车上跳了下来。斯蒂凡躲到了爸爸的腿后面。  
　  
“所以这就是冬日战士抛弃祖国的原因吗？”  
　  
“那不是我的祖国，”爸爸说，语调刺耳。  
　  
“你一次又一次地降生，雅沙。你不记得了吗？”那个女人低头朝斯蒂凡看了看，她抿紧了嘴唇。“一次又一次，雅沙。每一次生产都浸满了血液，而你就是这么感恩的。”  
　  
爸爸不悦地对着她哼了哼，垂下手，搁到了斯蒂凡的肩膀上，现在斯蒂凡的胳膊正环着爸爸的大腿，身体紧紧固定在爸爸的腿上。“你没有多少资格讲这话，罗曼诺夫特工。”  
　  
“你拥有我被剥夺的东西，我就不能心理不平衡吗？”  
　  
“她也从我这里被夺走了——”爸爸闭上了他的眼睛，手动了一下，就像想要伸出去探向娜塔莎，但又决定还是不作为妙。他深吸了一口气。“斯蒂帕什卡，这位是老朋友了。”娜塔莎在斯蒂凡面前蹲了下来，他在爸爸的腿边瞄向她。她的眼睛绿绿的，红艳艳的嘴唇带着笑。“你好，斯蒂凡。”她说，非常庄重。“我希望你照顾好你的爸爸。他有个坏习惯，总是把自己弄得浑身都是可怕的伤口。”  
　  
“我最积极的怂恿者竟然会这么说。”爸爸说。他也蹲了下来，双臂绕上斯蒂凡的腰部，斯蒂凡靠在爸爸的腿上。“不用怕娜塔莎，斯蒂凡。她不会伤害你。”娜塔莎看向爸爸，瞪大了眼睛。“你真肯定，雅沙。”  
　  
“你火烧医院的日子已经一去不复返了，”爸爸说。“如果你还想纵火的话，就不会加入一个那么有名的组织了”  
　  
“你还真记得，”娜塔莎说“多少——”  
　  
“不够。”爸爸 “不够做任何事，只能当一个流浪者。“  
　  
“不过，足够做一名父亲了。”娜塔莎伸出手，摸了摸斯蒂凡的脸，而他没有退缩。她搁在他脸上的手掌很柔软。  
　  
“你真漂亮，”斯蒂凡想也没想就说。　  
　  
娜塔莎爆发出一阵大笑，爸爸也在笑。“谢谢你，斯蒂凡•雅科夫列维奇。”  
　  
爸爸和娜塔莎站起身，爸爸把斯蒂凡抱在怀里。斯蒂凡舒舒服服地坐在爸爸左胳膊的臂弯里，他自己的胳膊现在正挂在爸爸的脖子上。“有什么给我的东西吗，娜塔申卡[8]？”

“你就这么确定我站在你这边，雅沙。”  
　  
“我从不会这么想当然，不过你知道我和 **他们** 不再是一伙的了。”“现在我们知道多少无辜的孩童被牺牲——”“娜塔——”  
　  
“这并不是针对你个人，我明白。”现在娜塔莎用双手捧起了爸爸的脸，她倾身在爸爸的嘴唇上吻了吻。“但这个是，雅沙。注意安全。我会在拉巴斯留下点东西，你将会找到更多答案。”“你就不能把它们带在身边吗？”爸爸闭上了眼睛，和娜塔莎额头相抵，一簇散落的红色卷发在他的太阳穴边飘拂。  
　  
“雅沙，”娜塔莎喃喃道。“我在度假，而你也是。我们谈正事儿已经谈得够多了。”  
　  
爸爸再次飞快地轻轻吻了吻娜塔莎。斯蒂凡觉得过去他这么亲妈妈来着。他有好几个星期没想过妈妈了。他从喉咙里发出了一声不悦的声音。爸爸清了清嗓子，快快地从娜塔莎面前退后了一步。“好好享受你的火车时光，娜塔申卡。”  
　  
“我会的，雅沙。”娜塔莎说。她笑了笑了，飞快往后退了一步，就像是在跳舞。她长得有点像以前挂在厨房里的日历上的女郎——那些穿着白连衣裙的舞者。她亲了亲爸爸左手的指关节，接着她亲了亲斯蒂凡的脸蛋。他脸一红，把头埋到爸爸的脖子边上。  
　  
他们四处走了一会儿，斯蒂凡又看到过一次娜塔莎，她正混在旅行团中间，听导游讲解有关龙虎小霸王[9]的故事。爸爸让斯蒂凡爬上了几节火车，而太阳快要落山了，所以他们不得不赶在外面变得又黑又冷之前回到旅馆。爸爸说晚上的盐沼很容易让人迷失方向，并且那和爸爸想要迷失的方式不太一样。他们又吃了披萨饼，爸爸多喝了点皮斯科酒。斯蒂凡觉得他在旅馆的餐厅里见到了娜塔莎，但她没有看向他们。

“爸爸？”斯蒂凡问，蜷着身子躺在床上，而爸爸正在手提电脑上工作。  
　  
“嗯， _熊仔_ ？”  
　  
“你知道那些火车都是怎么烂掉的吗？”他问。他的声音微微发颤，爸爸猛地抬头看向他，蓝灰色的暗光打在他的脸上。  
　  
“我知道。”爸爸低声说道。 他合上了笔记本电脑。  
　  
斯蒂凡咽了咽口水。他的眼眶热辣辣的，眼泪在里面打转，他不想哭。  
　  
“你的胳膊不会也那样的，对吗？”  
　  
“啊，斯蒂帕什卡，”爸爸说，他坐到斯蒂凡身边的床上， 把他拉起来抱进怀里。“不，那不会发生的，我保证。那些火车非常旧了，它们在那儿呆着什么都不干有许多年了，也没有人照看它们。“  
　  
“我会照看你的，爸爸。”斯蒂凡的声音从爸爸的胸口闷闷地传来。不用那个美丽的红发女士告诉他，他也明白这点，因为以前从没人告诉过他，他就明白爸爸需要他。他明白这点，因为爸爸把他搂得紧紧的。  
　  
　*  
　  
他们回到了拉巴斯，爸爸给他俩找了一家新的旅馆。它位于另一座山上，他们的房间在底楼。爸爸说他们需要每天花些时间上课。斯蒂凡从没上过课，他很兴奋。  
　  
爸爸不是个有耐心的老师。他揉着脸，说自己以前学习不怎么好，然后在房间里踱来踱去。他没有对斯蒂凡发过脾气，但对着那些从女巫市场里买来的卷边的旧课本，他看上去十分迷惑。  
　  
“老天哎，巴基。”他说。斯蒂凡觉得他并不是在和泰迪熊说话。  
　  
　*  
　  
他们在那儿住了六个月。爸爸不再讲电话了。他仍然每晚在斯蒂凡上床的时候在笔记本电脑上工作。他从不让斯蒂凡离开他的视线，而斯蒂凡学会了用西班牙语数数和阅读。爸爸用俄语给他讲童话故事，这样斯蒂凡就不会忘记自己是打哪儿来的了（就像爸爸有时会忘记的那样）。  
　  
爸爸和一个高个子、戴眼镜、穿鲜艳T恤的金发男人交上了朋友。  
　  
“我有个侄女，”那个男人说，亮着牙齿对着斯蒂凡笑着。“她八岁了，也喜欢足球。”  
　  
这个人叫爸爸詹姆斯，晚饭后他们有时会一起喝上一杯。有时这个人会带另一个朋友一起来，那人的眼睛暗淡而悲伤，就像爸爸过去在俄罗斯时那样。他教了斯蒂凡更多西班牙语。  
　  
旅馆被烧的时候，他们不得不离开那里。爸爸大步走远，而斯蒂凡则挂在爸爸的身上。爸爸一次也没有看向大火，尽管那有可能是他放的。他们坐上一辆巴士离开了拉巴斯，爸爸看上去又向是被什么东西缠身了一样。  
　  
在完全是另一个国度的一个叫做普诺[10]的城市里，他和斯蒂凡挤进一个的电话亭，爸爸很激动。“不是我干的，娜塔申卡。”他说。“但那些家伙说中央情报局正在仔细搜索那堆灰烬。”

他骂了一句粗口，挂上了电话。然后他低头看向斯蒂凡，他的怀里正抱着巴基熊。  
　  
“看来我们要去北边了， _熊仔_ 。”  
　  
爸爸没有在微笑。  
　  
————————————————

[1]玻利维亚的首都和最大的城市，平均海拔3600米，是世界上海拔最高的首都。　  
[2] 原文Spokoynoy nochi.俄语。  
[3]基甸版圣经，即基甸国际（美国一个基督教福音派组织）印发的圣经。该组织的主要活动就是印发免费圣经，传福音。据说大部分酒店里的圣经都是他们家提供的。  
[4]科学教，20世纪美国的一个科幻作家创立的宗教，被指有洗脑嫌疑，常常被视为邪教，不被主流社会认可。阿汤哥信的就是这个教，因此常常被人吐槽。  
[5]皮斯科酒，秘鲁国酒。用葡萄汁发酵，经蒸馏后酿成的烈酒，算是一种白兰地。  
[6]拉巴斯的特色市场，售卖各种各样的巫术用具和其他杂七杂八的东西。当地一大特色。  
[7]玻利维亚西南部的小镇，因附近世界最大的盐沼而闻名于世，风景超美。是个旅游热点。后面的仙人掌岛是盐沼上的景点。再后面父子看火车的景点，叫做火车墓地，废弃的古旧火车都堆在那里，也是这个镇子附近的著名景点。  
[8]娜塔申卡是娜塔莉亚的另一种昵称。  
[9]龙虎小霸王是历史上真实存在的一对罪犯，尤其喜欢抢火车，他们的足迹也到过玻利维亚。后来这段故事被改变成了电影《龙虎小霸王》，由保罗•纽曼和罗伯特•雷德福主演，很赞，两位男主超帅。（罗伯特•雷德福就是在冬日战士里演亚历山大•皮尔斯的那位，Brad Pitt刚出道的时候，人人都说他像年轻时的雷德福）。  
[10]普诺是位于秘鲁东南部的一座城市。


	5. 第五章 择日而亡

斯蒂凡了解到新墨西哥和墨西哥不是一回事儿。他们如今在一个位于沙漠边缘的小镇上生活（他很确定是“生活”）。斯蒂凡从没在沙漠里生活过，虽然秘鲁也有沙丘，他和爸爸在那条充满未知的北上之路上漫无目的地行进时碰上过。斯蒂凡记得有次他们正坐在一家餐馆的桌边，一群叽叽喳喳的游客涌了进来，热情高涨地谈论着沙漠滑板和沙丘越野。  
　  
普恩特˙安提奎[1]不是瓦卡奇纳[2]那样的绿洲，但爸爸在这里似乎挺快活。他们有一栋自己的房子，虽然小了点，但有一间厨房，一间起居室，一间卧室和一个卫生间。大门口还有门廊，而爸爸被那儿的秋千椅逗得乐不可支。

“也许你带女孩或男孩回家的时候，我该坐在这擦猎枪。”他说。斯蒂凡不太明白。爸爸总是把他的卡拉什尼科夫步枪和德拉古诺夫步枪[3]锁起来，因为他告诉过斯蒂凡，枪很危险。

房子后面有个院子，但只有在爸爸也在院子里或者站在厨房窗边的时候，斯蒂凡才能在里面玩。院子里没有草，但那是因为这里是沙漠。有时爸爸会帮他用沙子建城堡。爸爸用水管把沙子淋湿，这样更容易成形。斯蒂凡造了几栋房子，一座小餐馆和一个加油站，和镇子边上的那个很像。

春天快到了。每天早上爸爸都带斯蒂凡去那家小餐馆吃早饭。爸爸喝了第一杯咖啡之后才会开口讲话。斯蒂凡不喜欢这里的咖啡。它太浓太苦了。斯蒂凡吃的是燕麦粥，喝的是一大杯橘子汁。之后爸爸走路送他去上学。  
　  
斯蒂凡对学校有点摸不着头脑。他的班上有十八个孩子，其中十三个在家的时候说西班牙语，但他们在学校的时候上午要说英语。他们下午上西班牙语课，不过没关系，因为斯蒂凡记得在玻利维亚的时候所有卡洛斯教他的西班牙语。爸爸允许他每天看半个小时的动画片。爸爸说斯蒂凡比朵拉[4]更像一个探险者。斯蒂凡喜欢和爸爸一起当探险者。

不过在普恩特˙安提奎，斯蒂凡被叫做斯蒂芬或者斯蒂维，爸爸则被叫做吉姆。他们的姓是贝尔[5]，它总让爸爸发笑。斯蒂凡觉得爸爸比过去笑得更多了，而且现在他的眼睛里也有笑意。斯蒂凡觉得爸爸很快乐。  
　  
这就是生活该有的样子。一天，当斯蒂凡从学校里走出来，手挡在眼睛上遮阳，然后看见爸爸站在其他家长边上（但从不和他们站在一起）冲着他微笑的时候，他如此认定道。  
　  
尽管这地方叫新墨西哥，它依然很美国，就像去往巴黎火车上的那几个旅行者还有爸爸在拉巴斯交上的朋友。  
　  
爸爸告诉斯蒂凡，尽管他们正假扮成美国人，他们依然是俄罗斯人。他们每天说英语，除了每个星期六爸爸坚持他俩要说俄语。在星期六，爸爸有时会闷闷不乐。  
　  
他们去沙漠远足，斯蒂凡攀越了沙漠里的岩石。这地方和乌尤尼的盐沼不太像，因为这里天有时会很热，在这里也更容易看清楚他们走了有多远。  
　  
爸爸说他们已经走过了很长的路。  
　  
　*  
　  
一天，他们坐在小餐馆里，爸爸正在读报纸，两个年轻女人走了进来，她们比爸爸年轻。餐馆里没有她们可坐的地方。爸爸从报纸间抬起头，说：“我和我儿子过几分钟就要走了。你们可以坐过来。”  
　  
其中一位女士是个医生[6]，但不是那种治病的医生。她叫做简。另一位女士还在上学，不过是那种大人上的学校，在一个离这里不远的大城市里。她们观察星星，斯蒂凡觉得这是份不错的差事。在他的班上，他的朋友们想要当消防员和警察，有个女孩想要成为一名宇航员，有点类似看星星，只不过距离更近一些。

除了爸爸自己，没人想要成为像爸爸那样的人，斯蒂凡想。（他是个探索者，也是个冒险家，他把他的枪锁了起来。）爸爸在当地的一家修车厂工作，一周上好几天班。他说这样他就不会在街上闲晃了，说完他的脸上闪过一个笑容。  
　  
他们离开小餐馆的时候，达希把她的电话号码草草写在一张餐巾纸上，递给爸爸。斯蒂凡问：“我们能看星星吗？”  
　  
爸爸低头看向他，停下了脚步。“关于星星我知道不多。”他慢慢地说，“不过——如果你想，那就下个周末，我们可以开车去沙漠里，好不好？”  
　  
斯蒂凡忍不住拍手，呵呵笑了起来。  
　  
“你可以八点钟睡觉，”爸爸微笑着说，“等到天黑得差不多，星星都出来的时候，我再把你叫醒。”　  
　  
直到后来，斯蒂凡才意识到来简和达希都没有对爸爸的金属胳膊说过什么，尽管爸爸穿着一件T恤，每个人都能看见那灰色的金属和红色的星星。  
　  
　*  
　  
星期一早上，达希在餐厅里买咖啡。也许又浓又苦的咖啡是大人才会喜欢的东西。  
　  
达希端着一个放了两杯咖啡和一个纸袋的纸板托盘来到他们桌子边上。  
　  
“你没给我打电话，贝尔爸爸。”她说。　  
　  
爸爸挑起了眉毛。“我是在玩欲擒故纵。”他说。斯蒂凡来回看着他们两个。  
　  
“真可爱。”达希说。她冲着斯蒂凡微笑。  
　  
“爸爸要带我去沙漠里看星星。”他脱口而出。  
　  
“见鬼，这一定是传染的。”她说。“简确实有通过接触感染人的天赋。没有其它合理的理由能解释我会这么早起床。她有的是 **办法** 。”  
　  
斯蒂凡不记得有过什么接触。简，就是那个不给人治病的医生，看上去挺害羞的。  
　  
“算了。我赶时间。天体物理学家没有咖啡因就无法 **工作** 。给我打电话，贝尔爸爸。“

达希匆忙走了，爸爸带着微微的困惑看着她离开。  
　  
“喝光它， _熊仔_ 。快到上学的时间了。”  
　  
　*  
　  
现在是星期六的早上，而今晚爸爸和斯蒂凡要去看星星，那个时候将是俄罗斯的白天。每个星期五晚上斯蒂凡都睡在沙发床上，这样他就能在早上看动画片而不会吵醒爸爸。爸爸每晚都在电脑上干活，并且小声打电话，所以睡得很晚。斯蒂凡知道有些电话是和娜塔莎打的，因为爸爸对他说过。他告诉他娜塔莎每次都问斯蒂凡过得好不好。  
　  
今天早上，卧室的门开了，达希走了出来。她把头发从眼睛前面拨开，对着斯蒂凡笑了笑。  
　  
“呃——”  
　  
斯蒂凡冲着她眨了几下眼睛，将目光转回到朵拉上。“我正在看动画片。”他说，用的是英语，因为他觉得达希不会说俄语。  
　  
达希朝电视机屏看了一眼，“噢，是朵拉，真酷！”  
　  
斯蒂凡端详了她一会儿。“要是你喜欢的话，可以和我一起看？”  
　  
达希大笑。“哦，不。我工作已经迟到了。如果没我在那里擦白板的话，简会发神经的。”  
　  
这时，爸爸从卧室里走了出来，他穿着无袖T恤和牛仔裤。“准备好吃早饭了吗，斯蒂帕什卡？”  
　  
正在套靴子的达希似乎愣了愣。斯蒂凡扫了她一眼，然后对爸爸说：“ _我要_ [7]呃，煎饼。”

“我擦——你们两个。”达希眯起了眼睛。“你们不会是俄罗斯秘密间谍吧？我可不是当邦德女郎的料。”  
　  
爸爸笑了几声，亲了亲她的脸颊。“布鲁克林土生土长，我向你保证，亲爱的。”他坐到斯蒂凡身边，套上了他自己的靴子，对他说道。“ _是薄煎饼，斯蒂帕什卡。你想要薄煎饼_ [8]。”

“这真算不上是安慰,”达希说。“我要是因为睡——和一个俄国间谍打过交道而上了美国头号通缉犯的名单的话，那都得怪你。”  
　  
爸爸耸了耸肩。“那似乎合情合理。”他说，但他在微笑。爸爸今天很放松，这是好事。他们和达希一起走去餐馆。她照例买了咖啡，而爸爸给自己和斯蒂凡点了早餐。他俩一起说俄语，谈论着学校和星星。爸爸告诉他，他们在秘鲁和玻利维亚看见的星星和他们今天晚上会看到的是不一样的。

　*  
　  
临近半夜的时候爸爸把斯蒂凡叫了起来。他们开车进了沙漠，而空中划过一颗流星。斯蒂凡大笑起来，爸爸让他许个愿。当斯蒂凡还在纠结该许愿要什么的时候（是新的《美国队长》漫画还是一辆自行车呢），天上又划过了一颗流星，  
　  
“那颗离得很近，”爸爸说，他眯着眼睛看向黑暗。不过，他笑了笑，把手搁在斯蒂凡的肩膀上。“要许两个愿，哥们。”  
　  
　*  
　  
第二天，爸爸先是从报摊买了报纸，之后他们进了餐馆。达希和简和两个男人坐在一起，他们似乎并没有注意到爸爸和斯蒂凡。  
　  
爸爸似乎对此并不怎么上心，自顾自玩起了填字游戏。突然有人打碎了一个杯子，让斯蒂凡跳了起来。接着和简、达希坐在一起的金发大个子有点来劲了。  
　  
爸爸抬头看向他们的女招待，她张大嘴巴看着眼前的骚动。 “一定是外乡人，”爸爸轻快地说。  
　  
他们的女招待笑了。“甜心，再呆上六个月，我们才会允许你说这话。”  
　  
爸爸咧嘴一笑，举起了杯子。“完全同意！干杯！”  
　  
　*  
　  
他们到家后，爸爸看了当地新闻。他皱起了眉头，而斯蒂凡不明就里。太空站的碎片还是别的什么坠毁在镇子外面。如果它们只是金属碎片的话，也许斯蒂凡对着流星许的愿望就不作数了。  
　  
今天晚上他睡在爸爸的床上，他快要睡着的时候，爸爸在电脑上接了一个电话。  
　  
“娜塔申卡，”爸爸说。“到底怎么回事？”  
　  
“你也许该离开了，雅沙。”娜塔莎说。她的声音很小，而画面总是一卡一卡的。  
　  
斯蒂凡清醒了一点，爬近爸爸身边。  
　  
“你好，斯蒂凡，”娜塔莎说，“你不是应该睡着了吗？”  
　  
斯蒂凡把脸埋到爸爸身侧，爸爸伸出手臂环住他的肩膀。  
　  
“有东西坠落在普恩特˙安提奎附近，我的——呃——部门派了一支小队前去调查。”斯蒂凡将身体转了一点点，刚好能看到电脑屏幕。娜塔莎的头发变长了，梳成辫子扎在脑后，她看上去很年轻。  
　  
“什么样的东西？”爸爸问。  
　  
“我们还不能确定不过也许——”娜塔莎看了看身后，接着压低了嗓门。“也许来自外维空间。”  
　  
“太好了。”爸爸说，“那简直是——”  
　  
“ **雅沙** ，那些人很厉害。他们是最棒的。他们一见到你，就会认出你是冬日战士。”  
　  
“冬日战士死于弗拉基米尔的一场火灾。”爸爸厉声说道。“我只是想找个地方能养大我的儿子。外星 **垃圾** 正好掉到我家门口又不是我的错。”  
　  
“冷静点，雅沙。”  
　  
斯蒂凡能察觉到爸爸身体绷得紧紧的，每一处都很僵硬。斯蒂凡再次把脸埋到爸爸身上。他喜欢普恩特˙安提奎。他不想离开。  
　  
　*  
　  
（每当牵扯到穿西装的男人，他们总会离开。）  
　  
　*  
　  
门铃响起来的时候，斯蒂凡本应该睡在床上。他悄悄走到通往客厅的门边上，看见了达希。  
　  
“他们拿走了我的iPod。”她说，显然非常心烦意乱。斯蒂凡知道当学校里其他孩子抢走他的玩具时他很不开心。

“他们是谁？”爸爸问，但斯蒂凡觉得爸爸已经知道答案了。  
　  
“某些黑衣人[9]。”达希说。她用双臂抱着自己的身体，而她带着帽子，还穿着厚羊毛衫。“领头的那个叫科尔还是科尔逊，还是别的什么。不太对劲。简是 **那么** 拼命地工作，而他们把所有东西都抢走了。”  
　  
爸爸走近达希，将双手扶在她的胳膊上。“达希，我想让你帮个忙。不要告诉那些人我在这里，行吗——？”  
　  
“哦，老天，你真是俄国间谍——”　

爸爸摇了摇头。“不是，我保证。我只想过平和宁静的生活。我和斯蒂凡——我们明天就会离开这个镇子。”  
　  
达希尖着嗓子咯咯笑了一声。“天上掉下来个他妈的北欧神祇，然后我失去了稳定的床伴。我的人生太操蛋了。”  
　  
爸爸吻上达希的时候，斯蒂凡关上了门。  
　  
他觉得——不。他不太能想起来了。  
　  
（曾经有个女人，她长着一头云朵般的金发。）  
　  
　*  
　  
他们在乔治亚州一间旅馆的房间内。爸爸再次打开电视机，听里面的新闻。  
　  
 _本周早些时候，新墨西哥州的一个小镇遭受了大规模毁灭性破坏。官方称事件是由一根燃气管路故障引起的——_  
　  
爸爸哼了一声，然后拿出了一本地图。尽管他的电脑上什么都有，也有地图（斯蒂凡见过），但他仍喜欢用纸质的地图。他在上面写写画画，并向斯蒂凡展示他们去过哪些地方。斯蒂凡最喜欢第一页，因为第一页上有整个世界。他用手指划过那片他们离开巴黎时飞越的蓝色，然后爸爸指给他看那条他们流浪的路线：从巴西、玻利维亚到秘鲁，再到厄瓜多尔和哥伦比亚。他们潜入了墨西哥，上了一艘大船将他们载到了德克萨斯（那地方有点像新墨西哥，因为它也在美国。）  
　  
“你还不到五岁，就已经见识过世界了，斯蒂帕什卡。”爸爸说。  
　  
斯蒂凡对爸爸回以微笑，然后依偎到了爸爸身边。除非有爸爸在，否则他才不在乎见识世界呢。他想也许爸爸明白这点，因为爸爸把斯蒂凡抱到膝盖上，搂住了他，低声说：“要是有天你长得太大了，爸爸抱不住了该怎么办？”  
　  
斯蒂凡觉得他的个子永远不会大到爸爸抱不住，因为爸爸是他知道的最强大的人。就算没有金属胳膊，他依然很强大。就算他做各种各样的恶梦，喊着No和Nyet[10]和其它斯蒂凡还不懂的语言醒来，爸爸依然很强大。

爸爸举起地图，指了指离蓝色部分不远的一个地方。  
　  
“我们要去这里， _熊仔_ ，”他喃喃道。“它叫萨凡纳[11]。这个地方很老，很安静。”

“那里有沙漠吗？”斯蒂凡问。  
　  
“那儿没有沙漠，但附近有海滩。”  
　  
斯蒂凡点了点头，因为海滩听上去不错。自从上次在秘鲁爸爸和他与几个小朋友踢球之后，他就没见过真正的海滩了。爸爸很会踢球，但斯蒂凡认为爸爸很可能无所不能。  
　  
过了一会儿，他问道：“我叫什么名字？”

爸爸吃了一惊，低头看向他。“你的——哦。我想我们应该是斯蒂凡•雅科夫列维奇和他的老爸爸，雅科夫•尤利耶维奇。”  
　  
他拿出了护照本和一张驾驶执照，斯蒂凡在那闪闪的表面上看到了“梅德韦德”的字样，咧开了笑容。  
　  
斯蒂凡觉得自己喜欢当斯蒂凡，并不仅仅因为这样最容易，而是因为这样才是对的。他觉得爸爸也喜欢当雅科夫。  
　  
　*  
　  
那件事发生的时候，他们刚到萨凡纳不久，并且已经去泰碧岛游玩过了[12]。爸爸在当地的一所学校里给斯蒂凡报了名。人人都说他们的英语说得很地道。他们参加过一次幽灵之旅[13]，当故事太吓人的时候，爸爸就捂上斯蒂凡的耳朵。斯蒂凡认为爸爸有时忘记了俄罗斯的大火和逃亡中的一切，它们可要吓人多了。

一天，爸爸打开电视，而所有的台都在播纽约的画面，到处浓烟滚滚、楼房损毁，就像普恩特˙安提奎那样。小餐馆里的金发男人在那儿，还有钢铁侠，娜塔莎，和美国队长。  
　  
斯蒂凡激动地看向爸爸，因为尽管他有个钢铁侠背包，美国队长仍然是斯蒂凡的最爱。  
　  
爸爸不太高兴。他的左手握成了拳头。斯蒂凡知道爸爸不高兴的时候那只手可以打穿砖块。他的眉毛紧紧拧在一块儿，嘴里自言自语地念着， _真他妈有胆子——_  
　  
爸爸看向斯蒂凡，表情缓和了一些。他深深吸了一口气，然后让斯蒂凡开始打包。  
　  
“我们要去纽约， _熊仔_ 。”　  
　  
“为什么呀，爸爸？”  
　  
爸爸的微笑并不是真笑。不像他在新墨西哥的时候，他的眼睛里没有笑意。“我们要去探望一位老朋友。”

————————————————————

[1]漫威宇宙里虚构的一个位于新墨西哥州的小镇。  
[2]Huacachina，瓦卡奇纳，秘鲁有名的绿洲。当地沙漠滑板和沙丘越野是非常受欢迎的旅游项目。  
[3]一种狙击步枪，以设计者命名。  
[4]指动画片Dora the explorer的主人公女孩Dora，国内译作爱探险的朵拉。朵拉是个爱冒险的拉丁小女孩。在各国被用作儿童英语教学片。  
[5]原文Beare，就比熊（Bear）多了一个字母。  
[6]原文Doctor，其实是博士，英语里博士医生一个词，但斯蒂凡还小不理解博士的意思。所以中文也就译成医生了。  
[7]原文 _ya khochu_ ，俄语。  
[8] 原文 _blini, Stepushka. Tyi khochish blini_.俄语。俄罗斯的薄煎饼（blini）和英语里面的煎饼（pancake）不是一回事儿。  
[9] 黑衣人，men in Black，梗出自同名电影，如今常用来指政府特工。  
[10] 这个是俄语里面的不。  
[11]萨凡纳，成立于1733年，乔治亚州第四大城，临近大西洋。萨凡纳城有丰富的历史文化遗迹，每年吸引上百万名游客。（对于美国大概已经算是古城了吧）。  
[12]泰碧岛(Tybee Island)位于乔治亚州，就在萨凡纳的东面不远，海滩很有名。  
[13]幽灵之旅，Ghost Tour，即一种夜间城市旅游项目，导游带领游客走访知名的“闹鬼”地标，讲各种鬼传说。国外很多稍有些历史的城市都有这种项目。


	6. 第六章 你只活两次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> - **警告** :短暂的儿童遗弃行为。

斯蒂凡以前从没见到爸爸真正生过气。甚至是当天冷了，或者斯蒂凡不愿去上学的时候。爸爸一直都有点烦躁，常常闹情绪——爸爸都不让斯蒂凡这样闹情绪。然而今天，爸爸生气了。于是斯蒂凡按照去年爸爸在巴黎一家破烂的小旅馆里对他说的那样做了。  
　  
斯蒂凡躲了起来。眼泪沿着他的脸往下淌。他躲了起来。  
　  
爸爸很快找到了他。他们小小的公寓里没多少地方可以藏身。而且爸爸拿走了所有的钥匙，以防斯蒂凡不小心把自己锁在屋子里或者把爸爸锁在外面。他觉得这时候把爸爸锁在外面一定是个好主意。他能做的，就是蜷在床下的角落里，把自己缩得更小。床是钉在地板上的，爸爸的胳膊很长，但还是够不到斯蒂凡。  
　  
“行了，斯蒂凡。”爸爸说。“我们得 **走** 了。”  
　  
“我们不走。”斯蒂凡尖叫起来。这让他自己大吃一惊，一定也让爸爸大吃一惊了，因为他能看到爸爸缩了下身体。“我们不走，我们 **不走** 。”  
　  
“斯蒂凡，”过了一会儿，爸爸说。斯蒂凡能看见他的牛仔裤和两只脚。爸爸坐在了地上。“斯蒂凡，我没有生你的气。你知道我永远不会伤害你，对吗？”  
　  
斯蒂凡知道。他知道这个就如同他知道他自己的名字，知道爸爸暗地里也喜欢肉桂吐司饼，和斯蒂凡有的一拼，但他们只有在星期日才能吃到。  
　  
“是的，爸爸。”他有点小心翼翼地说，。  
　  
“但我们得走了。我们得去纽约。有人做了一件很严重的错事，我需要把它纠正过来。”  
　  
“可是为什么呢？”斯蒂凡小声地问。“为什么不能让别人去纠正它？”  
　  
爸爸叹了口气，短促又突然，斯蒂凡又往后面缩了缩。他很害怕，爸爸吓到他了。斯蒂凡觉得也许爸爸神智失常了，就像他说过他可能会的那样，尽管他知道爸爸永远是斯蒂凡的港湾，他觉得爸爸也许已经失去了他自己的港湾。  
　  
“说呀。”斯蒂凡低声说。  
　  
“说什么， _熊仔_ ？”爸爸问，而在美国，那听着俨然就是一个暗号——这里人人说英语，有时他们说得太快，斯蒂凡听不懂，有时又说得太慢，让他觉得聊个天一定得花上好几个小时才行。  
　  
“ **那句话** 。爸爸，说那句话。”斯蒂凡吸了吸鼻子。他没再哭了，但他的嗓子有点疼。“说那句话证明你就是你。”  
　  
爸爸吸了一口气。“ _疲劳的玩具已经睡啦_ ”，他轻声说道。他微微动了动身体，然后斯蒂凡能看见爸爸掌心朝上的手在床底下闪着暗淡的光。斯蒂凡屏住了呼吸，然后他拱了过去，伸手握住爸爸的手。爸爸轻柔地把斯蒂凡拉了出去，把他抱到膝盖上。爸爸的手臂紧紧地抱在斯蒂凡身上，斯蒂凡把脸埋在爸爸的胸口。  
　  
他不想离开萨凡纳。倒不是因为这里是他的家（不像新墨西哥和玻利维亚），但爸爸在生气。  
　  
　*  
　  
爸爸让斯蒂凡呆在公寓里，而他要外出搞几样东西。他管它们叫“物资”。斯蒂凡了解到爸爸指的是一辆汽车，几件衣服，还有一次理发。  
　  
爸爸剪了头发以后变了个样。他的新发型干净利落，一点也不邋遢。他的新衣服也很时髦：海军蓝西装三件套和一间海军大衣。那辆汽车和爸爸之前开的完全不同。爸爸通常开旧汽车，它们几乎总是黑的或灰的。这一辆是红的，很大。  
　  
“好车，”一个过路人说道。斯蒂凡觉得那大概是一句赞美吧，他满脸堆笑地仰头看向爸爸，而爸爸没有笑，只是对着那个年轻人点了点头。  
　  
　*  
　  
“我们去哪儿，爸爸？”斯蒂凡问。外面灰蒙蒙的，正是清晨时分。他不记得自己上了汽车，而且他正裹在毯子里，所以一定是爸爸没有叫醒他就把他抱出了旅馆。  
　  
“公墓，斯蒂帕什卡。”爸爸说。“一个墓地。”

一时间，斯蒂凡想要问妈妈会不会在那儿。但这说不通，因为他们在美国，而妈妈在俄罗斯。  
　  
“我们到了吗？”  
　  
斯蒂凡能从后视镜里看到爸爸的眼角皱了起来。“快到了， _熊仔_ 。快到了。”  
　  
爸爸找到了一个停车位。他松开斯蒂凡身上的毯子，解开座椅的带子，帮他下了车。斯蒂凡问爸爸可不可以带上巴基熊，爸爸笑了，揉了揉他的头发，那就是同意的意思。  
　  
他们沿着保养得当的小道步行，一路上经过了一群又一群由向导带领的游客。  
　  
斯蒂凡很好奇，他不知道谁会在这里，但他们似乎是要去拜访某个人。爸爸不停地直直领带，理理头发。他们转了个弯，他们正前方有一座雕像。  
　  
“爸爸，”斯蒂凡压低了声音说。“那是美国队长和巴基。”  
　  
爸爸对着他笑了笑，但那是他难过时的笑容，仿佛他的心思已远在天边。斯蒂凡抓住了他的手，拉着他走上前，这样他们就能在更近的地方看雕像。  
　  
“为什么要给他们立雕像呢？”他问。  
　  
“因为很多人都以为他们很久以前就死了。”爸爸柔声说道。“美国队长确实英勇地牺牲了，但巴基——”　  
　  
爸爸沉默了良久，斯蒂凡抬头看向他。“嗯，爸爸——？”  
　  
“巴基活了下来，斯蒂帕什卡。但是他迷路了很久。”爸爸的脸色好了起来：这意味着他的心思回来了。他蹲了下来，看上去快和斯蒂凡一样小了。斯蒂凡走上前几步，一只手搭在爸爸的一条大腿上，然后把巴基熊抱在另一只手里，而爸爸伸出胳膊环住了斯蒂凡的肩膀。  
　  
“你知道我是美国人吧？”爸爸问，斯蒂凡点点头，因为爸爸很多个月前是那样告诉去巴黎火车上的小伙子们的。“呃，我——”  
　  
斯蒂凡按了按爸爸的大腿。“你没有再迷路了，爸爸。我知道你有时会忘事儿，但你没有迷路。我不会让你迷路的。”  
　  
爸爸对着他微笑。斯蒂凡很肯定男子汉长大以后就不哭鼻子了，但爸爸的眼睛有点水汪汪的。  
　  
斯蒂凡再次仰起头看向雕像。巴基站在美国队长身边，看上去个子很小，但他似乎就属于那里。他低头看了看巴基熊，然后离开了爸爸身边。当他把巴基熊放到美国队长脚边的时候，他能听到爸爸在他身后发出的惊呼。  
　  
“斯蒂帕什卡，那是 **你的** 熊。我们在拉巴斯买的，不记得了吗？”　  
　  
斯蒂凡转身看向爸爸。“但美国队长不再有他的巴基了。”爸爸瞪大了眼睛。当斯蒂凡走回去，用双臂搂住爸爸脖子的时候，他看上去很吃惊。“因为你在这儿，爸爸，和我在一块儿。”  
　  
爸爸的手臂在斯蒂凡身上收紧，他站了起来，而斯蒂凡仍紧紧挂在他身上。“你和我在一块儿，爸爸。”斯蒂凡说。“所以他可以拥有我的巴基熊。”  
　  
爸爸摸着斯蒂凡的头发，声音听上去怪怪的。“你是个好孩子， _熊仔_ 。我会——我会再给你买只熊。”  
　  
他们走回了汽车那里。爸爸把斯蒂凡放进安全座椅，扣上了绑带。爸爸依旧异常地沉默。  
　  
“这里没有巴基熊你不会孤单吗？”爸爸问。  
　  
斯蒂凡仰着脸对爸爸微笑，尽全力鼓起他最大的笑容，摇了摇头。  
　  
“你不孤单吗？如果没有——没有——？”他问，突然间有点担心他现在的表现还不够好。  
　  
“哦，斯蒂帕什卡。”爸爸从车门边挤进身子，刚好够他亲上斯蒂凡的头顶。“我有我的斯蒂凡，怎么会孤单呢？”  
　  
斯蒂凡难为情地扭了扭，然后冲着爸爸微笑。  
　  
“好了，我们开车得走很远的路才能到纽约。你试着打个盹怎么样？”  
　  
　*  
　  
斯蒂凡喜欢布鲁克林，爸爸说它本身就是一个大都市，但他们住的居住区有个公园，而那里的建筑物都带点红，似乎温暖又友善。斯蒂凡握着爸爸的手，避过地上的裂缝，沿着人行道一蹦一跳地往前走。  
　  
但爸爸不开心。斯蒂凡能看出来。每个晚上，他僵直地坐在电脑前面，脸上的表情与其说是专注，更像是空白。  
　  
有时，斯蒂凡假装自己躺在沙发上睡着了，这样他就能和爸爸一起呆在客厅里。有时，这招挺管用，爸爸到了要睡觉的时候才会把斯蒂凡抱到床上去。  
　  
有时，斯蒂凡听见爸爸在讲电话。  
　  
“不，娜塔申卡， **不** 。我 **他妈** 才不在乎呢—— **操，操** 。你没开玩笑吧？”  
　  
“不，绝对 **不** ——”  
　  
“他现在 **在** 哪儿——？”  
　  
　*  
　  
斯蒂凡又开始上学了，他会说西班牙语这件事让他的老师非常惊叹。爸爸告诉斯蒂凡，他能告诉老师他们曾经在新墨西哥州生活过。斯蒂凡上学的第一天，爸爸和他一块前去，一直走到了教室门口。他把斯蒂凡介绍给了他的新老师，萨维奇小姐。  
　  
萨维奇小姐很漂亮，和爸爸说话的时候，她用手指缠绕着她暗金色的头发。当爸爸告诉她斯蒂凡很小的时候失去了母亲，所以现在只有他们俩相依为命的时候，她严肃地点了点头。  
　  
她将斯蒂凡领到他的座位上。斯蒂凡能看见她的后脖子红红的。爸爸笑着朝斯蒂凡挥手再见。（不过，他的笑容绷得很紧，他的眼睛下面有阴影。斯蒂凡心想爸爸都是什么点儿睡觉的呢。）。  
　  
　*  
　  
“我在学校的时候你去哪儿了，爸爸？”一天下午，他们从杂货店走回家时，斯蒂凡问道。  
　  
“我去工作， _熊仔_ 。”　  
　  
斯蒂凡皱起了脸。“萨维奇小姐问我你是做什么的。我说你是我的爸爸。”  
　  
他不明白为什么这话会让爸爸大笑，还有为什么爸爸笑得那么大声，但他觉得这大概是件好事吧。  
　  
　*  
　  
他们在布鲁克林呆了两个月。一天半夜里，斯蒂凡醒了，爸爸正在轻轻地摇他。  
　  
“宝贝，”爸爸说。“ _熊仔_ ，我必须要出门。我保证我不会离开很久，但你得呆在这儿，好不好？”  
　  
“那学校怎么办？”斯蒂凡问。他喜欢学校、萨维奇小姐还有他们读的那些课本。  
　  
“我们会确保你跟上进度的。我保证今天晚上回来，好不好？你知道怎么做早餐的，对不对？”  
　  
斯蒂凡点了点头。他知道怎么把牛奶倒进早餐谷物里面，然后听着它们发出啪啪的声音。  
　  
“我给你做了些三明治。”爸爸努力地摆出笑脸，但房间里很暗，斯蒂凡看不清他的脸。凭着一股冲动，斯蒂凡坐了起来，双臂环上了爸爸的脖子。  
　  
“你非得出门吗？”他很小声地问道。他知道，许多个晚上爸爸都出门，但之前他从不告诉斯蒂凡。之前他总会回来。斯蒂凡哭了起来，自己也不明白是为什么。  
　  
“嘘，斯蒂帕什卡。今天晚上我就回来，你能亲眼看见。我们会吃披萨，我保证。”  
　  
斯蒂凡哭得更厉害了。他很害怕。他不记得以前有这么害怕过。他把爸爸抱得更紧了，滚烫的眼泪贴着爸爸的脖子往下流。  
　  
“我会回来的，斯蒂凡。我保证。我只是必须处理某件事。然后一切就结束了，我保证。”  
　  
“我们不用再离开了吗？”  
　  
“你想呆在这里吗？”  
　  
爸爸揉着他的背，而斯蒂凡点了点头。  
　  
“那么我们会留下来， _熊仔_ 。我们会找属于我们自己的房子。你觉得怎么样？”爸爸吻了吻斯蒂凡的额角，低语道。“我需要你松开手。我走的越早，回来的也越早。然后我们就能吃上披萨了。”  
　  
爸爸松开斯蒂凡的时候，斯蒂凡忍不住抽泣得更大声。“不要给任何人应门，明白吗，斯蒂帕什卡？”  
　  
斯蒂凡点点头。此刻他的眼睛已经适应黑暗了，他能看见爸爸身上正穿着那套时髦的西装，就是离开萨凡纳时他买的那套。  
　  
他觉得爸爸离开后他不能回到床上去。他爬到窗口，俯视街道，眼看着爸爸进了那辆红色的大车。等到他就算把鼻子贴在窗户上也看不到那辆车的时候，他爬回了床上。  
　  
他再次醒来的时候，外面的天已经亮了。有那么一会儿，他忘了。他忘了爸爸出门了。等到他走进厨房但没看见爸爸坐在餐桌边脸色不快地对着咖啡的时候，他才想起来。斯蒂凡想念爸爸咖啡的气味。  
　  
他从碗柜里拿出了他的碗和一把勺子。因为谷物盒子太大了，他洒出了一些，不过他觉得他做的不错。倒牛奶也很难，他也洒出来了一些。他觉得他又要哭了，不过他突然想起来有天爸爸把他的咖啡全洒了。爸爸曾经说过，有时候你能做的只有大笑。  
　  
所以斯蒂凡对着自己笑了几声，小心翼翼地把早饭端进了客厅。他打开电视机，里面正在播动画片。他来回晃着脚，吃掉了谷物餐。他看了朵拉，还有一部蜘蛛侠的动画片。他不是斯蒂凡的最爱，不过有时候他挺搞笑的。  
　  
等到看厌了动画片，他翻出了书包。他有些上色的作业要做，那是一本大书，里面有纽约的图片。他决心等爸爸回家之后让爸爸给他讲个故事。斯蒂凡想要在学校的新闻时间里有故事可讲。  
　  
他的一个同学，一个叫做安妮卡的女孩，昨天讲了一个故事，是有关她家的猫咪生了小猫。有时，斯蒂凡想要一只猫，或者一只狗也行。他觉得他们有过一条狗，就像他有过妈妈一样。  
　  
斯蒂凡花了很长的时间给图片上颜色。他仍然不太会从电视机顶上的钟上读时间。爸爸说那是罗马数字，斯蒂凡不懂那是什么意思。他觉得已经过了二十分钟，所以也许是吃午饭的时间了。  
　  
他走向冰箱，他的午餐盒在里面。他的午餐盒是钢铁侠式样的金红色。他将它拿回了客厅，放到茶几上。盒子里面放了一块三明治，就像爸爸保证过的那样，里面还有一块巧克力和一盒果汁。里面还有个条子。斯蒂凡来回看着爸爸写的大大的、方方正正的大写字母，读了好几遍才读懂。  
　  
 **先吃三明治，再吃巧克力。  
我爱你  
-爸爸**  
　  
斯蒂凡吃完了午饭之后，决定要为爸爸画一幅画，因为没有爸爸帮忙他还写不了纸条。等他再次抬起头的时候，电视里的节目已经从动画片变成了新闻。斯蒂凡觉得新闻很没劲，但爸爸不这么觉得。他经常看新闻。  
　  
- _被称为冬日战士的杀手在纽约市被捕。据信，美国队长是他意图袭击的目标_ ——  
　  
斯蒂凡对着电视机屏皱起了眉头。那上面在播放各种模糊的照片，还有一名拿着麦克风的女士，激动得不行。他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，他想要爸爸。如果有人想要伤害美国队长，那个人一定是坏人。外头有坏人的时候，斯蒂凡不想一个人呆着。  
　  
他捣鼓着遥控器，想再找几部动画片——连蜘蛛侠都要比新闻上吓人的故事要好——这时传来了一声敲门声。  
　  
他一动不动。  
　  
“里面有人吗？”一个声音说道。门又被敲了一下，力道猛得门在铰链上晃动了起来。  
　  
斯蒂凡手忙脚乱地爬回到沙发上，靠在上面。  
　  
- _据信，冬日战士与其同伙从俄罗斯来到美国，但此消息未被证实。事实上，冬日战士被疑死于去年弗拉基米尔城的一次爆炸，该城市距离莫斯科一百二十英里_ ——　  
　  
“当心点，斯塔克。里面可能有陷阱。”第二个声音说。  
　  
“那就是你以前小伙伴的做派吗，队长？”  
　  
“闭嘴，斯塔克。快把这扇该死的门打开。罗曼诺夫特工说这很重要。”  
　  
“从没料到你是那种对女人言听计从的类型。哦，不，我这是骗谁呢？”  
　  
“ **斯塔克** ——”  
　  
门又震了一下，接着，把手不可思议地转动了起来。斯蒂凡呜咽了一声。  
　  
他紧紧闭上了眼睛。  
　  
“好吧，我承认，我没料到是这样。冬日战士的同伙是个孩子？”  
　  
“你有完没完，斯塔克。我就差让你去车里呆着了。”那是第二个声音，它更为温和。“嗨，小家伙。你叫什么名字？”  
　  
斯蒂凡想要告诉这个人他不能和陌生人说话，但当他张开眼睛看清那是谁之后，他嗫嚅道：“我的名字是斯蒂凡——”  
　  
钢铁侠的头盔开着，于是斯蒂凡能看到他翻了个白眼。“ **斯蒂凡** 。哦，你他妈是开玩笑吧。”  
　  
“ **托尼** 。”  
　  
“好吧，我想这解释了为什么那辆GTO[1]里有个该死的儿童座椅。”

美国队长冲着斯蒂凡微笑。 “别理他。他说话一般不经过大脑。”  
　  
斯蒂凡缓缓点了点头，然后他觉得自己的下唇颤抖了起来。“爸爸告诉我不能让任何人进来。爸爸在哪儿？”  
　  
“他很安全，”美国队长说，斯蒂凡想要相信他。他真的相信他，美国队长从不撒谎，他相当确定。  
　  
“我要见爸爸。”斯蒂凡说。“ **求求你了** 。他说我们会一起吃披萨。”  
　  
“那一定能安排。”美国队长说。斯蒂凡能看出来他正在微笑，尽管他的脸大部分都被遮住了。  
　  
美国队长向斯蒂凡伸出了手。过了一会儿，斯蒂凡握住了它。爸爸总是说他最喜欢美国队长，那么，也就是说跟他走的话没关系。  
　  
“你想要带上什么东西吗？”美国队长问。“玩具什么的？”  
　  
斯蒂凡摇了摇头。巴基熊在墓地里，而斯蒂凡现在想要的是爸爸。他跟在美国队长后面的时候绊了一下，接着美国队长就把他抄进了怀里，抱在胯上。  
　  
他们上了一辆汽车的后座。钢铁侠飞走了。斯蒂凡笔直贴在门上坐着。他顺着座位的方向朝着美国队长看去。  
　  
“你的盾呢？”过了一会儿，他问道。　  
　  
“我把它留在一个朋友那儿了。”美国队长说。“等你到了那儿以后，想不想看看它？”  
　  
“想。”斯蒂凡说。“但我想先见我的爸爸。”  
　  
美国队长笑了，他的脸颊在面具底下弯了起来。“你长得很像你的爸爸，你知道吗？”  
　  
斯蒂凡拧起了眉毛。“他是我的爸爸。”他把声音压得很低。“就算他是你的巴基——”  
　  
美国队长一动也不动了。“他们说你年纪虽小但非常聪明，斯蒂凡。”他将头转开了一会儿，深深吸了口气，肩膀因此一起一伏。“他永远是你的爸爸，明白吗？这是最重要的。他很会照顾他爱的人，而他爱你，非常爱你。”  
　  
斯蒂凡点了点头，因为他知道。爸爸给他做三明治，还给他留了条子。爸爸永远都会回来，只除了今天。他今天没有回来。斯蒂凡在自己意识到之前又哭了起来。  
　  
“能不能开快一点？”美国队长对司机说。  
　  
“长官，这种交通状况下我只能尽力而为。弗瑞不希望有亮灯和鸣笛的情况发生。”  
　  
美国队长叹了口气，往后摘掉了面具。斯蒂凡透过眼泪，看着他。他有一张和善，英俊的脸，他的眼睛下面，和爸爸一样，也有一片阴影。  
　  
“你知道我叫什么名字吗，斯蒂凡？”美国队长轻声问道。  
　  
斯蒂凡摇了摇头。  
　  
“我的名字叫斯蒂夫——斯蒂芬——”  
　  
斯蒂凡惊呆了，只一小会儿。“那是我的名字，”他说。  
　  
“没错。”美国队长鼓励地说道。“既然我们有一样的名字，我觉得我们应该成为朋友。你觉得呢？”  
　  
“你是爸爸的朋友，”斯蒂凡慢吞吞地说。  
　  
“那样的话，就更应该当朋友了，你怎么看？”  
　  
斯蒂凡点点头。“好吧，好吧。我们可以做朋友。”  
　  
　*  
　  
爸爸在一座大厦顶上的一间屋子里。斯蒂凡推开门的时候，他正坐在沙发上，身上穿着一件T恤和一条灰色的运动裤。他的怀里抱着巴基熊。  
　  
他一看见斯蒂凡，就立刻站起身，向他奔了过来，虽然其实只有几步路的距离。  
　  
“噢，谢天谢地。斯蒂帕什卡，我担心得要死——”爸爸一把将他抱进怀里。斯蒂凡能做的就是也把爸爸抱住。  
　  
“我很好，爸爸。”他说。“我先吃了三明治，然后才吃了巧克力。”但爸爸还是不放开他。  
　  
“我们能吃披萨吗？”斯蒂凡问，因为他想让爸爸明白他没事。  
　  
“对不起， _熊仔_ 。”爸爸急切地低声说道。“我不应该离开你。”  
　  
“我知道你会回来的。”斯蒂凡说，把脑袋蹭到爸爸的脖子边上。“即使你没能回来，你派美国队长和钢铁侠来接我了。”  
　  
爸爸嗓子里咕噜了一声，有点像笑声。  
　  
“要过很久我才会被允许走出这里，斯蒂凡。”他说。“这些人要对我做一些测试，来确认我就是我自称的那个人。”  
　  
“但你是我的爸爸，”　斯蒂凡说，被气坏了。他将身子往后拉开，凝视着爸爸。“美国队长——他的名字是斯蒂芬，你知道吗？美国队长也知道你是谁。”  
　  
爸爸坐到了沙发上，他仍然没有放开斯蒂凡，不过斯蒂凡不介意。  
　  
有人敲了敲门，然后门开了，是美国队长。他手里拿着装披萨的盒子。  
　  
斯蒂凡从爸爸的怀里挣了出来。他笑了起来，感觉脸都要裂开了。  
　  
“斯蒂夫，”爸爸说，声音是那么轻 。  
　  
美国队长冲着他们两个笑了笑。“我听说今日菜单是披萨，而我一个朋友好心捎来了披萨。”  
　  
他指了指窗户，那外面有个男人在飞。他敬了个礼，斯蒂夫回了个礼。  
　  
爸爸低声大笑 。“你让猎鹰当披萨外卖员？”　  
　  
“行啦，布鲁克林的披萨是最棒的。而且山姆是个好人。”  
　  
“又不是只有他一个。”爸爸说。斯蒂凡觉得爸爸的笑容很有趣，就像他在害羞一样。  
　  
美国队长把披萨盒子放在桌上，然后把它们打开。里面装的是意大利香肠披萨，那是爸爸的最爱，还有菠萝披萨，那是斯蒂凡的最爱。他仰起脸看向美国队长。  
　  
“你最喜欢哪个？”他问。  
　  
美国队长对着两个披萨左看看右看看，神情十分严肃。“伤脑筋，我实在选不出来。”  
　  
“它们都不错，”斯蒂凡说。他又笑了起来。“如果我抢了爸爸的披萨，他会不爽，然后假装要咬掉我的手指。”  
　  
美国队长大笑起来。爸爸脸红了。“斯蒂凡，有我们两个，我觉得足够对付他了。”  
　  
　*  
　  
爸爸是对的。他们在大厦里呆了很长时间。斯蒂凡不得不和很多大人们说话，其中一些是医生，另一些据说是社工。当他们不让爸爸和他在一起的时候，美国队长就陪着他。  
　  
爸爸说他还有许多会议，每天晚上当他们回到在大厦顶上的房间里时，他总是很疲惫。  
　  
不过，每个星期，他们的房间里都会多出一些东西。斯蒂凡的床被换成了有梯子的双层床，他的房间里有了电视机。有时，屋子会对他们说话。  
　  
美国队长经常过来，斯蒂凡觉得他或许就住在大厦里。他还不习惯叫他斯蒂夫，不过斯蒂凡能看出来他在的时候爸爸很开心。有时，爸爸和美国队长一起大笑，斯蒂凡不明白那是什么笑话，不过他不介意。  
　  
一天晚上，他睡不着觉，就起身进了客厅。客厅里也有一台电视机。还有书架，墙上还挂着画。他一只手抱着巴基熊,停在了走廊口。  
　  
“斯塔克给了你 **什么** ？”爸爸又大笑起来。  
　  
“一本《孕期大百科》[2]，”美国队长说，他也笑了起来。“我从阿林顿[3]回来后，娜塔莎告知了我们斯蒂凡的情况，他就给了我那个。”

“她让我别干蠢事。”爸爸说。  
　  
美国队长哼了一声。“因为通常那样很管用。”  
　  
“但她什么有用的都没 **告诉** 我。“  
　  
“行啦，巴基。记得 **机密** 是什么意思吗？不管怎么说，她不知道你是詹姆斯•巴恩斯。没人知道。”  
　  
“我儿子想到了。”  
　  
“嗯，好吧，我觉得这是最精彩的地方——托尼•斯塔克不及一个四岁的男孩聪明。”  
　  
斯蒂凡咳了咳，美国队长和爸爸飞快地转头看向他，就好像是在比赛谁先跑到他身边一样。  
　  
“你没事吧， _熊仔_ ？”　  
　  
“你睡不着吗，小家伙？”  
　  
“能给我讲个故事吗？”斯蒂凡问。“还有，呃，能来杯热巧克力吗？”  
　  
美国队长大笑了起来。“不愧是你的儿子，巴克。爸爸带你回床上，我去准备热巧克力怎么样？”  
　  
斯蒂凡认为这样可以。他向爸爸伸出双手，爸爸将他抱了起来。  
　  
他们等美国队长——斯蒂夫——找热巧克力的功夫，爸爸把斯蒂凡掖进了被子里。  
　  
“爸爸？“  
　  
“怎么了，斯蒂帕什卡？”  
　  
“你快活吗？”  
　  
“是的，我觉得——我觉得是的。”  
　  
“太好了。”斯蒂凡说。“我也是。”  
　  
尽管医生们和大人们都说要过上一阵子爸爸才能被允许外出，斯蒂凡不太介意，因为他觉得，或许他们已经回到家了。

**-完-**

——————————————

[1] 指庞迪亚GTO。  
[2] What to expect when you’re expecting，孕期指南，在美国非常畅销。  
[3] Arlington, 指的是阿林顿国家公墓，位于弗吉尼亚州，和华盛顿特区间就隔了一条河。埋葬美国军人的国家公墓。


End file.
